Chain reactions
by Alyssa1120
Summary: Its 100 a LukeLorelai fanfic! Read and find out more! I guess you could say its AU, cause the characters say stuff that they probably wouldn't on the show.
1. You have a what?

**AN: Hey, here is a new fanfic that once was an Rpg me and my friend crazieggfan from the now Cw boards are working on. We have a lot done so far and decided to turn it into a fanfic. **

**It takes place at the end of the Episode called the perfect dress, its a what would have happened if Luke told her about April, I know this storyline has been done. But Trust me it is much much different or at least it will be in later chapters. This chapter is not a sad one, but to be warned there will be some chapters that are a little sad. **

**The one thing that will make me fix up our rpg to post it here is Reviews, so when you are done reading this first chapter please try and take the time to review. Thanks and...**

**Enjoy!**

"Hey Lorelai, are you here? I need to tell you something." He says as he enters the house.

"Yes I'm here but I'm coming down in my wedding dress!" She yells from her bedroom upstairs.

"Wait! Isn't that bad luck?"

"I know I know, but it just doesn't feel right, I need you to look at it." She says as she is coming down the stairs and his breath stops as he looks at her. "Well what do you think?"

"You look beautiful." He says in awe.

"Really? Are you sure because I think the back looks a little funny and I'm just not sure it fits right." She plays with the dress and tries to straighten it out.

"You look beautiful." Luke goes over and kisses her.

"Mmhhmmm, okay, and its not bad luck if it's under 5 minutes." She runs upstairs to change and Luke sits down on the couch to wait for her. As she comes back down she notices how nervous he looks.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Come sit down, I have to tell you something really important."

"Your not breaking up with me are you?" She says as a joke but gets scared when she sees how serious he is. "Are you?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Hun relax okay I know you wouldn't do that, I was just joking. Now tell me, what's bothering you?"

"Well, um, this is hard to say and you're going to be freaked when I tell you."

"Luke your really starting to scare me please just tell me what's wrong." She sits next to him.

"Okay, I'm just going to tell you. Lorelai, I have a kid."

"A...A...a what?"

"I have a child."

"Whe...when did you find out?"

"Um, like three days ago. I'm still freaked out about it."

"You knew for 3 days and you didn't tell me?" She didn't raise her voice but you could tell she was upset. "So, do you love the girl's mom?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't sure or not so I waited. And NO! I'm not in love with her, I was but that was like 12 years ago, I'm in love with you, lorelai that will never change."

Lorelai sits back down and takes his hands in hers. "I know I'm sorry I said that." Then she turns away from him and sniffles.

Luke hugs her.

"I'm so, so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, I just got scared and I didn't no how to tell you."

Luke lifts up her head,

"You know I love you, right?"

She looks at him with little tears in her eyes and sniffles again.

"Yeah I know you do, I love you too, but Luke what if she-" He cuts her off.

"What if she what?"

"No never mind, it's just going to sound stupid."

"No, tell me, I want to no."

"What if you see her mother and realize you want to get back together for your daughter." She looks away, ashamed that she would think he would do that.

"Lorelai, I would never do that, I love you way to much."

He lifts up her head and kisses her.

She kisses him back and smiles lovingly. "Thank you. I love you too, so much Luke you have no idea." She kisses him again. "So, when can I meet her?"

"Um...well..."

"Luke I don't want to take your place in your daughter's life, I would just like to meet her. She is going to be my step daughter you know."

"Yes, I know but, I'm not sure Anna will go for the idea, but I'll ask her anyway."

"You mean you won't let me in your daughter's life just if her mom says so, you won't even try and stick up for my rights to see my step daughter!" She is getting a little sad and angry.

"No! That's not what I meant. I want you in her life! But if Anna won't let you meet her then I can't over write her word! And, I will tell Anna that we are getting married and that you should be able to see her."

"I want to come with you." She suddenly says and he looks confused.

"You mean you want to come with me the Anna's?"

"Yes."

"What... Now?"

"I just want to meet the idiot who kept your daughter from you and I want to be there to say back off he's mine."

"Ok, if you want to and I already told you, Anna and I are just friends, that's all, I swear."

Lorelai thinks about it for a minute. "I guess...I won't go with you...I mean it's your thing and I won't get in your way." She says in a sad voice and then goes into the kitchen.

Luke feels bad. He gives Lorelai a minute then goes in to the kitchen where Lorelai is filling up the coffee pot to make coffee.

Luke goes over and puts his arms around her.

"You know I want you there, so please, come with me."

She turns around in his arms.

"Only if you really truly want me there, I'll go."

"Of course I want you there, I want you to meet April, but if you don't want to go I'm not going to force you."

"I really would like to meet...April...that's her name...cute name...I would really like to meet April. When were you thinking of going?" She asks, still in his arms.

"I want you to meet her, and I was thinking about going tomorrow, or the next day, what do you want to do?"

"Tomorrow sounds perfect." She smiles and leans into him to give him a kiss.

Luke leans back, "Don't kiss me!" She slaps him playfully. "I'm just joking."

He leans in and kisses her.

"How rude." She breaks away and says but then goes back to kissing

Luke pulls away.

"So you're really ok with me having a kid?"

"Give me some time to get used to the fact that you do...I just...i wanted...I thought...never mind." She moves away from him, sits at the kitchen table and rubs her forehead.

Luke goes and wits across from her and takes her hand.

"What is it Lorelai? Common tell me."

"I just always thought that if you were going to have a child, that it would be mine." She looks like she is going to cry.

Luke gets up and goes to put his arms around her.

"April Is thirteen years old, I did this along time ago...I still want to have children with you, I love you,...I didn't no that I even had a child until three days ago...  
I still want to have children with you...You have to believe that. "

Luke lifts up her head and kisses her quick.

"But maybe we shouldn't, I mean you already have a daughter now and you have to get to know her, I would just be getting in the way, especially if we have a baby and you really want to have kids with me? What about Jam hands?" She says still unsure.

"Well the jam hands still kind of freak me out but, yeah, I really want to have children with you, remember, that's why I bought the twickum house a while back. And you won't be getting in the way; I want you in April's life, just like you want me in Rory's life."

"Yeah, I guess your right; I was just worrying about nothing. Okay so...uh want to watch a movie?" She says end the conversation very quickly and nervously walks away from him and into the living room.

Luke follows her.

"Are you sure that's all you want to talk about?"

"Uh...yeah why?" She says looking at the TV and not at him.

Luke walks over and lifts up her face.

"Lorelai, we are you so against this? I didn't want for it to happen, but it did, there's nothing I can do about it. I still want to have children with you, I love you."

"I know Luke, it's not that. There's just something I think I should tell you, you know, now that the subject of kids has come up." She smiles nervously.

Luke takes Lorelai's hand and leads her over to the couch.

"Tell me, it can't be that bad."

"Last month I thought I was...well pregnant but it was just a false alarm. I'm sorry i didn't tell you I was just scared you would freak out and run." (I made the pregnant thing up, that wasn't on the show."

"You thought you were...were pregnant?"

She nods slowly. "I'm so sorry, I know I should have told you and I would have if I was but I turned out not to be. If you hate me for not telling you I would understand. It's just...the more I thought about it...the more I wanted to be pregnant and when I found out I wasn't, I was crushed." She turns away from him and wipes the tears that start to fall.

Luke lifts up her head and wipes away her tears.

"I'm not mad; I know I don't come off as much of children lover, so I understand why you didn't tell me. But I don't want you to cry, we can always have children...like now if you wanted to."

She smiles and laughs a little through her tears. "Really? You want to start trying? I mean even with all this stuff with April, you would be willing to try for a baby. I love you so much Luke."

"I love you to, and if you really want a baby then yeah, we can try, who cares about the April stuff, that shouldn't interfere with us having a baby."

Luke picks Lorelai up and takes her upstairs and lays her on the bed.

"I love you Luke." She says and pulls him on top of her to beginning day 1 of their baby making.

Luke kisses her then pulls away.

"I love you too."

Then they continue.

After an hour of baby making the tired couple cuddles up under the tangled sheets." So do you think we did it?"

"I don't no, but I guess we'll find out soon."

Luke leans in and kisses her.

She kisses him a little more and then stops and cuddles against him. "Luke, I think maybe if we are really serious about try that we should go see a doctor."

"Okay, sure, but you're going to have to help me out because I don't what any of this stuff means."

"No problem. You don't have to come to the appointments I make anyway, so don't worry about it." She says and gets out of bed to put a shirt on.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that, I want to come to the appointments I'm just saying that your going to have to help me out with the whole baby thing because I have no clue about them."

Luke takes her arm and pulls her back into the bed.

She smiles and gives him a kiss. "Thank you. I'll try and set up an appointment to go in 2 weeks. Sound good?"

"Yeah, what ever you want, but this time can you at least tell me when you think you're pregnant? I really want to know."

She nods. "Yes I definitely will I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before."

"Well, I understand why you didn't tell me, I mean I don't come off as such a kid lover, but with you, it might be ok."

"Yeah I think it will be okay too, but you will tell me when things are getting too much for you right? I mean like if you need to work things out with Anna about arrangements for April, just tell me and I'll step back. Just...tell...me...talk to me...if it's all too much okay."

I will if you will...listen, I'm really sorry about just springing the whole kid thing on you, but I wanted you to know.

"I know you are, and at least you told me right, it's not like you wanted 2 months to tell me." She laughs at the thought then she yawns. "How about we get some sleep, we can talk about this stuff more tomorrow."

"Okay, just one more thing."

"What is it?" She asks curiously.

"I love you."

She smiles and cuddles back into bed with him. "I love you too Luke. You have no idea how much." With that said she begins to fall asleep.

Luke pulls her closer and puts his arm around her. Luke falls asleep also.

**TBC...**


	2. Who's this?

**This chapter is a little shorter, sorry. Please please Review or else I won't post chapters longer than this one. Thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter, I hope you review the many more to come.**

The next day.

Luke wakes up and goes downstairs and makes breakfast even though he know Lorelai would rather go to his diner but he thought today he could make an exception.

Lorelai wakes up a few minutes later and notices the empty spot next to her on the bed. She gets up, puts a robe on and walks downstairs. Luke is standing there cooking her breakfast.

"You are making me breakfast. You are the greatest fiancé ever." She walks over and gives him a peck on the lips.

"What was that?" Luke pulls her over and gives her a real kiss.

"Mhhmm, you are such a great kisser." She says and then kisses him passionately.

Luke kisses her back.

"Thanks so are you." Luke hand her coffee.

"Breakfast will be ready in about 15 minutes."

"Cool thanks. So what's cookin' good lookin'?"

"Stop that...pancakes, eggs and bacon."

She giggles. "Yum sounds good." She sits at the kitchen table. "So what's on your agenda for today?"

"Well, nothing, I was going to go over to see April and to ask Anna if it was ok for you to meet her, but I can do that tomorrow."

"No, no, I think you should do that today. I'll be at the Inn today so call me when you get back from there and tell me how it went."

"You can come if you want to, I mean, I want you to come. If you don't want to come then maybe I could bring April by the Inn for lunch?"

"I really wish I could come with you but I know the Inn is booked solid today so I have to be there, but I should be free around lunch time if you want to bring her around. Just make sure Anna is okay with her. I don't want to get in the way of Anna."

"Ok, sure, we can do it that way." Luke hands Lorelai her pancakes, eggs, and toast, then refills her coffee. Luke goes and sits across from her at the table.

They eat in silence, neither one saying anything to each other. Lorelai looks up from her food and looks around the house. "Have you ever thought about moving?" She asks out of the blue.

Luke gets up.

"Wait, what? I thought that you wanted to stay here."

"Luke honey calm down, it was just a question and yes I do want to stay here I love this house. I love the all the work you and I have put into it, its just that if we keep trying to have a baby with will need more space."

"Well, what about Rory's room?"

"I know there's Rory's room but what if she comes over, she will need a place to stay, and then there's April, who we know nothing about but what if she spends weekends here. I think she is going to want a room. We need to think about these things first before we have a kid of our own, don't you think so?"

"Yeah, I guess your right...Do you want me to try and buy the twikcum house again?"

"No I don't want that house. I was thinking maybe adding even more onto this one or looking around at some houses around or right outside Stars Hallow. I know you are going to say, why would you leave this house, you love it. The truth is yeah I love this house, but it's my house, its Rory's house. I want a house that is just ours; don't you want that with me?"

"Yeah, of course I do lorelai, you know that, but I didn't think that you wanted to leave this house so I never said anything."

"Well maybe Rory can take it." She thinks for a moment.

"I guess we can decide when the time comes, now I have to get ready for work." She goes upstairs to get dressed.

Luke follows her upstairs.

"Hey, so you want me to bring April by the Inn around 1 right?"

As she is getting dressed she says. "Yeah, that sounds perfect hon. Are you going to the diner now?" She says as she walks out from behind the closet door.

Yeah, after I get dressed.

"Okay."

Luke gets dressed and goes and finds Lorelai.

"Lorelai, Where are you?"

Lorelai is sitting on the couch staring at a piece of paper in her hand when Luke finds her. The piece of paper says call me to go over details on where to meet tonight with a number and the name Julia.

"What is this?" She says and shows him the paper.

**TBC...**

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, I had to do it.**


	3. I should have called

Luke goes and takes the paper out of her hand.

"Well, the only Julia I know is the one I dated in high school, but I haven't talked to her in like 15 years."

Lorelai stands up with her arms crossed.

"Wow." She says to more herself them him, but he hears it.

Luke: I haven't talked or seen her in 15 years so why are you getting so worked up?" He thinks for a moment. "Oh, Now, I no why she wrote that."

Luke sits down.

She sits back down next to him.

"Your right I'm sorry I got so jealous okay but why did she write that down?"

Luke looks down.

"Well, the last year of high school Julia and I had made a deal, and our deal was that in 15 years no matter where we were, we were going to see each other and see if we still wanted to be together. And we said that if we still loved each other after all this time then, we should get married."

Lorelai looks sadly down at the piece of paper as tears well up in her eyes.

"You need to leave." She says and points to the door.

"You need to leave and think about your life and what you want. You have a daughter you just found out about, and now this women's deal comes out of nowhere. I'll be here when you, or if you come back. For now please just leave."

"Lorelai, is that what you really want me to do? Because it's not what I want, I love you...I've told you that a million times but for some reason, you don't seem to believe it!"

Luke walks out of the house and heads to the diner.

"Luke wait." She runs outside to stop him.

Luke doesn't stop and he begins to walk faster.

She shouts to him. "Luke I know you Love me, I never doubted that." She turns and runs back inside the house.

Luke hears her but doesn't go back.

When Luke gets back to the diner he calls Julia and asks her where she wants to meet and at what time.

An angry Lorelai calls Sookie and tells her to tell Michel to keep a room open at the Inn because she will be staying there. She packs some of her stuff and heads over to the Inn.

"Hello? Julia?"

"This is Julia, who's this?"

"Its Luke Danes, Julia, remember me?"

"Oh hey Luke, yeah of course I remember you."

Hey, I was wondering, when and where do you want to meet up tonight?

"Oh it's been 15 years, I almost forgot."

"You left me a note didn't you?"

"Yeah, yeah I remember now. So how about we meet up at 7:00 at Sniffy's, you love that place."

"Yeah, that sounds good! I'll be there. Bye."

"K bye."

Meanwhile at the INN.

"...And that's why I'm staying at the INN tonight." She says as she finishes telling Sookie the whole story about yesterday and this morning.

"Luke, has a kid?"

"Yup, she's twelve and her name is April, that's all I know about her. Luke didn't tell me anything else." She said sadly.

"Well, I'm sure he doesn't no that much about her... And your going to have a baby?"

"Well last night we decided to start trying but now, I don't know...I think maybe he is just rethinking the whole thing after our fight."

"Oh, I'm sure it was just a little fight...and I'm sure he still wants to marry you and everything will be fine."

"Yeah I hope so. I mean I know he still wants to marry me and I know he loves me, but he just has so much going on in his life all of a sudden...It's like I'm just going to get in his way." She says sadly. Sookie goes over and hugs her.

"You're not getting in the way! It's fine."

It goes back to Luke getting ready to meet Julia at Sniffeys.

Luke gets into his truck and heads over there.

Lorelai thanked Sookie and went upstairs to the room.

Julia is standing outside of Sniffy's waiting for Luke.

Luke walks over.

"Julia, is that you? You look great!" Luke walks over and hugs her.

Julia hugs Luke too. "Thank you, you look great too. So, let's go inside, we can order some food and talk." She smiles at him.

"Yeah, that sounds good." They get inside and get seated at a table.

"So, how have you been?"

"I've been pretty good, what about you?"

"I've been good too. So are you married?"

"Nope, I never got married. I dated but all the guys were real jerks. One day I actually tried to look for your number and call you up, but I couldn't find it and besides, that would have broken our 15 year rule. So, what about you, are you married?" She is hoping he says no and by the look on his face she can tell he is going to say no.

"No, I didn't get married but I have a kid, her name is April and she's 12."

"Awe that's sweet. What happened with her mother?"

"Well actually I just found out like four days ago. Her moms name is Anna."

"Ohh Anna...Anna Nardini from our school? Wow, and she kept it from you for that long, that's horrible."

Their food comes and they are silent, then she speaks up again.

"I'm really glad you called me Luke." She looks up and smiles at him.

"Yeah, I think I am too." Luke starts to feel feelings for her again.

"Good, good. So, what do you want to do now?" Her feelings for him start to return also.

Are you feelings for me coming back?

She gets nervous. "Well at first I thought hey great you called me I get to see an old friend but now...Well...yea..My feelings are coming back. Are yours?"

"Um...yeah..."

"Okay wow." She breaths out as they play foot see underneath the table.

"So what happens now?"

"I don't know." He is very nervous. They finish eating in silence.

Luke pays for the check.

"So, you want to come back to my apartment?"

"I'd love to." Julia says sweetly and they hold hands leaving the restaurant.

Julia gets into her car and follows Luke back in his truck.

They get into the diner.

"You want a cup of coffee?"

She sits down at the counter.

"Sure, thank you." He pours it, she takes a sip and then they look into each other eyes for a moment.

Luke gets some tea then goes and sits on the bar stool next to her. Luke looks at her then kisses her.

"Mhhmm, you are a much better kisser than I remember."

She says pulling apart and then kissing him again, this time with a little more passion.

Luke pulls away,

"Do you want to go upstairs? People could be watching."

Yeah let's go." AS soon as they are behind the curtain, they continue to kiss.

They kiss all the way upstairs then the lay on the bad and continue to kiss.

Julia is underneath Luke kissing him everywhere, and he is doing the same.

Lorelai is back at the Dragonfly. She can't sleep so she decides to go to into the kitchen and get some champagne and 2 wine glasses. Then heads for Luke's, she decides that she should be the one that come to him and make up.

When Lorelai gets to Luke's, she gets the key from above the door, and then goes inside.

She heads up the stairs then walks into his apartment.

Lorelai walks over and sees that Luke and some girl where lying under the sheets with the bed all messed up. She drops the glasses and the champagne.

Lorelai: I should have called...I'm sorry...

Lorelai runs down stairs with tears running down her face.

**TBC...**


	4. Trying to forgive you

**I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter so far, so please Review it. Its hard to change it from a rpg to a fanfic, I'm doing the best I can and I hope you all continue to read this story and review it because there are big things coming up later.**

Luke sees Lorelai then runs downstairs.

"Lorelai!" He yells and jumps out of bed after her.

"GO to hell Luke!" She says and walks faster.

"Lorelai... Please..." he begs.

Lorelai whips around and faces him with tears streaming down her face.

"Go back to your girlfriend! I hate you Luke Danes, how could you do this to me! I thought you loved me!"

"I do love you!"

"You wouldn't have been up there screwing your ex girlfriend if you really love me. Take your stupid ring and go the hell!"

She yanks the ring off her fingre and throws it at him, and runs home in tears.

Luke goes upstairs.

"I'm so sorry, Julia."

"Luke, I can't believe I just helped you cheat on your girlfriend. I am so sorry." She feels awful.

"I don't know why I did this, I just didn't...I didn't want to ...I don't know".

"Maybe it would be better if I just left." She gets up and begins to get dressed.

Meanwhile at Lorelai's house.

Lorelai slams the door and runs to her bedroom, slamming that door too. She crashes on her bed and starts sobbing.

Paulanka comes up on the bed and licks Lorelais hand. Lorelai cuddles with Paulanka while still crying, she can't believe he would do this to her.

Back to Luke's apartment.

Julia is still getting dressed.

"I'm sorry...but I still do have feelings for you." Luke tells Julia as they both finish getting dressed.

"Its okay Luke and I still have feelings for you too. SO what does this mean you want to do, because you really need to decide." She says as the sit down and starts to talk.

"All of my old feelings came back for you...but I do love that crazy lady that walked in here."

"I understand that. I just want you to know that I still love you, very much." She gives him a little peck on the lips.

Luke doesn't kiss her back.

"Julia, I still love you, but it's a high school love thing, I will always love Lorelai, she means the world to me, her and her daughter Rory... So...I don't know."

She backs away.

"It's alright, I understand Luke, and really I do. Do you think she is going to forgive you?"

"No...no, I don't...but I couldn't expect her to."

"I'm so sorry Luke. I never meant to mess up your life like this." She says sadly.

"It's not your fault." Luke gets up and hugs her. "Good-bye, Julia."

"Goodbye Luke, and maybe keep in touch, I would love it if we could be friends." She hugs him again.

Luke tries to let go of his feelings for her in that short hug.

"Yeah, me too, another 15 years?"

"Let's not wait 15 years to talk to each other again, I don't think I can wait that long." They are still standing close.

"OK, 7, that's my final offer."

"You got a deal." She laughs and stares up at him.

"Well, you better go... "He says then backs away from her.

"Okay bye Luke, and thanks for tonight." She begins walking to the door.

Luke goes and fixes his bed then sits down, rubbing his forehead.

Back and Lorelais house.

Lorelai is still crying. She gets up and throws the necklace and the earrings that he got her out the window. Then Lorelai takes all his flannel shirts and throws them out the window also.

"I hate you Luke, I hate you!" She screams to nobody and falls back on the bed crying.

Babette hears her screaming and comes over. Babette rings the doorbell.

Lorelai doesn't want to answer it, thinking that it might be Luke.

She looks out the window and sees that it is babette; she doesn't want her to think anything right now so she wipes away her tears and walks down to answer the door.

"Hey babette."

"I heard you scream something about Luke, Sugar. Is everything ok?"

"Uh yeah everything is fine."

"Are you sure, cuz Taylor would go nuts if you guys broke up again!"

"Babette listen I'm really tired so I think I'm just going to go to bed. Goodnight." Lorelai shuts the door, and slides down to the floor, crying.

Rory comes into the house because she needs to do her laundry.

"Mom, are you here?" See just then realized That Lorelai was lying on the floor crying. Rory kneels down.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

Lorelai leans into Rory and talks through her tears.

"L..u...Luke, girl..in bed." She starts sobbing again.

"Mom, common, lets get you up to your bed." Rory gets Lorelai's hand and try's to pull her up.

"No Rory just leave me here." She pulls away from Rory and curls up on the floor.

"Mom, you have to go upstairs."

"Rory can't you understand that I don't even want to move. I feel like my heart was just ripped out of my chest and stomped on!" She yells and jumps up, grabs her coat and runs out of the house with a box labeled Luke's stuff, on it.

Rory runs after her.

"Mom! Mom! Where are you going?"

"To give the little cheater back his stuff!" Lorelai yells and continues walking.

"Mom, what are you talking about?"

She stopped and looked at Rory from a little distance.

"I'm talking about Luke! He cheated on me, look out back Rory and you'll see his stuff on the ground, please get it and bring it to me."

"What stuff?"

"I threw his flannel shirts, and the necklace and earrings he gave me out my bedroom window and in this box is some other stuff I gathered up. Now please just go get the stuff and bring it to me!"

Lorelai moved on from crying, for now, and moved to angry, frustrated, disappointed and upset.

"Ok, I'll get it, Mom, don't go anywhere!" Rory's trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together but can't come up with anything because she now Luke wouldn't cheat on her mom. She grabs the stuff and goes back.

"I got the stuff, Mom."

Lorelai pacing back and forth in the driveway while waiting for Rory, when Rory comes back she grabs the stuff from her.

"Thanks kid, now I have to go. I don't expect to be very long, so you can wait here for me if you want. Unless you have to leave." Lorelai says as she puts the rest of the stuff in the box.

"No, I'll be here when you get back."

"Okay, I'll be back."

Lorelai runs to the diner as fast as she can, it's dark inside so she sneaks in and sits at the counter and starts writing Luke and note, as she is writing the lights come on and Luke comes out from behind the curtain.

"I'm just returning some of your stuff then you can go back to...her name was Julia right? Yeah go back to her."

"Lorelai, can we talk?"

"Where did you take her when you went out tonight Luke?" She asks her question out of the blue.

"Uh, does that matter?"

"Yes Luke, it matters a lot! Because I swear to god if the next words out of your mouth are Sniffy's you will be in more pain then I am in right now!" She yells holding back her tears.

He really didn't want to lie to her so he went with the truth, "Yes,...it was Sniffy's."

"Figures." She runs out and goes home and gets in her Jeep then goes to Chris' house. She rings the doorbell crying.

Lorelai rings the doorbell.

"Hey Lor, are you okay?"

"I just really need someone to talk to right now. Can I come in?"

Yeah, common.

She comes inside and sits on the couch. Chris sits down beside her.

"What's wrong Lor?" He says as he puts his arm around her.

She sniffs back her tears. "Luke, he cheated on me, I mean it's true I don't know the whole story, but when I walked in on them I got a pretty good idea."

"I'll kill that jerk!" He stands up angry.

"No Chris, sit down, let me talk to him first, then you can kill him." They both laugh a little.

"I'm so sorry this happened."

"Lorelai, that guys a jerk, you shouldn't be with him if he's going to treat you this way!" Chris get up grabs his keys.

"I'm going to have an interesting drive." Then goes out the door and heads for his car.

"Oh god!" Lorelai says to herself, grabs her jacket and gets into her car driving back to Stars hallow.

Chris arrives at the diner.

It says closed but he knocks on the door until Luke answers.

"Chris? What the hell are you doing here?"

Lorelai pulls up too and heads towards the diner.

"So I head you cheated on Lorleai! You jerk!"

"I didn't cheat on her!"

"You sure the hell did!"

Lorelai walks in crying.

"Didn't he cheat on you?"

"Yes! Luke don't lie, I know you did!" She says as she cries, not moving from her spot, standing near the door.

"See! Why would you do this?"

"She is the one that gets all worked up over everything and thinks that I don't love her! And if I remember correctly Lorelai pretty much cheated on me with you before Emily and Richards vow renewal!"

"Shut up!"

"NO!"

This time Lorelai steps in.

"I do not get all worked up about everything! And I know you love me; I never once doubted that, you just hear whatever you want to hear! And you know I didn't cheat on you at the Vow renewal, you know that! and you did cheat on me, for you information I came here tonight to say I was sorry but instead I found you naked in bed wrapped up next to your ex girlfriend!"

Chris get mad and think that if he does this it will make Luke feel crappy. Chris puts his hands on Lorelais shoulders then turns her around and kisses her for a really long time. Lorelai kisses him back.

But then she pulls away because she knows in some way or another she doesn't want to hurt Luke because then she would be just as bad as him.

"Uh Chris..Would you mind leaving Luke and I alone for a little while?"

"Yeah, I would mind! I don't want you around this lair creep!"

"Chris please!" Lorelai begs him to let her have a moment alone with Luke.

"Fine but I'm coming back in later!" Chris leaves and goes out to sit in his Volvo.

"So I guess you'll always go to Chris with all of your problems, won't you?"

"No Luke stop it! You don't get to say that! do you know why, because I didn't sleep with Chris, we talked for a minute and then we came here. There is something I want to know, who made the first move, you or her? And were you thinking about me or us at all doing the whole evening! Please tell me!"

"We both kissed each other and we both sleep together, I thought about us once, and that was when she asked me if I was married."

Lorelai shakes her head in shock and more tears form in her eyes.

"How could you do this to me, do you know what it felt like to see you two in bed like that! Do you! I can't believe you only thought about us once, how could you! I trusted you Luke."

"Yeah, I bet I did know whet it felt like, it probably felt the same way when I saw you kiss Chris! That was the worst minute of my life. I no what I did, but you no I didn't mean to do that, it just happened, and yes the truth is that I only thought about us once!"

"OH please Luke did you not see what happened, he kissed me, I didn't kiss him back and I pushed him away! Because I didn't want to hurt you the way you hurt me. I need to know something else too; did you kiss her first, and ask her to come upstairs? Oh and one other thing before you answer, I think I may be pregnant, I'm not sure but I just have a feeling!" She says the last part to scare him.

"Like I said we both leaned in at the same time and kissed each other! And I asked her upstairs!" Lorelai just glared at Luke, then she did something neither one of them expected, she ran upstairs to Luke's apartment and looked down at his bed, never moving her eyes off of it.

Luke went up there beside her. "What are you doing?"

"Remember our first date, we ate at sniffy's then I remember you invited back up here, you put on some music and we..well..Here in this bed...the same one...well you get the point." She says softly, not yelling anymore.

"Lorelai, I don't know what to say I mean I'm glad I did what I did with Julia because..." Lorelai cuts him off.

"Wait a minute your glad you did what you did, why?"

"Because it made me realize how much I love you and Rory and how much I want to marry you and be Rory's step father, but I would understand if you didn't want to do that now." He walks back downstairs to leave her alone for a few minutes.

Lorelai continues looking at the bed until he leaves, she thinks for a few minutes and then goes back downstairs.

"But Luke, I don't understand, I mean, you could have just talked to me, or at least stopped yourself from sleeping with her. What if the same thing happens with Anna?" She doesn't raise her voice this time.

"But that's not going to happen."

"I...I...don't know Luke. I just keep picturing your lips all over her and then I keep picturing other stuff too, I don't think I can handle getting hurt again."

"But I know that I don't like Anna, I've always had feelings for Julia, just like you've always had feelings for Chris."

"But you slept with another woman." She says quietly.

"I know I did, but they were feelings that I had to see if I still had."

"You could have kissed her, because I may have understood that. Why did you guys have to take it so far, I mean sleeping with someone is a bigger deal than just kissing someone, wouldn't you agree?" She asks calmly.

"Yeah, it is. But I did kiss her and I still couldn't tell, to tell you the truth, I did have feelings for her, and I had for a really long time, but I had to see if I still did."

"And you are sure you have no more feelings for her Luke? I mean if you do, then go after her if you don't then by all means stay here, I'm not saying I'll still be here, but I'm here now aren't I." She smiles only a little.

"Do you still have feelings for Chris?"

"No, I swear to you the only feelings I have towards him are friendly. He finally understood that I was engaged to you and that I loved you."

"I'm talking about the first love thing; since he was your first love doesn't that mean that you still love him? And don't lie, please, I swear I won't get mad."

"Well that depends, you know our situations were different Luke. Love that he helped create Rory, but I think most people get over there first love, Rory got over Dean, they are friends and talk to each other, but they are both in relationships and are very happy. Maybe it just takes some people longer to fall out of love then others, not that, that is a bad thing. Luke, if you really do love her, please do go after her, I promise not to get in the way of your happiness." She says sadly and sits on the bar stool of the diner.

"That's just it Lorelai, I don't have feelings for her anymore, I had to figure that out. I still thought that I did, but I don't anymore. I pined for her forever, but I'm over her now. I've never felt anything for her like I do for you. Even though you're the strangest person I've ever met I still will always love you, so, so much."

"I'm scared Luke. You scared me tonight Luke, I want to trust you I really do, I just...I don't know how to. I do still love you, but at the same time I hate you for breaking my heart. I don't know what to do anymore." she starts crying softly.

"Like I said before, I just need to test if I still had feelings for her, but I found out something even more important."

"Which is what?"

"That I love you more than anything, you and Rory both. And I feel something with you that I've never felt with anyone before."

"I know you do Luke, I just want this feeling to go away."

Luke comes over and kisses her gently. "Did that help?"

Lorelai starts to kiss him, after a minute she pulls away, crying.

"What...?"

Lorelai finally let's more of her anger out.

"How could you kiss me after sleeping with someone else? Why did you do that to me why! Why!" She screams and keeps punching him in the chest, he stands there and let's her do it. Then she stops and cries into his chest.

Luke hugs her. "I'm so, so sorry, Lorelai, but it wasn't intentional." He says while pulling her hair out or her face.

"Please don't do that again, please. If I'm not good, I'll try and be better Luke, just tell me what I have to do; Luke and I'll do it."

"I don't want you to do anything; I love you just the way you are. I swear that I will never, ever do that again. I love you, Lorelai, so, so much."

He hugs her again.

"Luke I love you too, and I'm sorry I told you to go to hell twice before."

"Who cares about that? Lorelai, I'm so sorry I just needed to no something."

"You know, you never did say you were sorry for cheating on me, is that because you aren't sorry you did because you found out you no longer have feelings for her?"

"I am sorry for how I did it, but I needed to no if I still had feelings for her, and I didn't no how else to do it."

"Okay, I'm trying really hard to forgive Luke, and I do in a way forgive you. I guess it will just take time. So can I have my ring back? The one I threw at you in the street."

Luke pulls the ring out of her pocket and takes her hand then put it on for her. "Does this mean you want to post-pone the wedding?" He says sadly.

"I...I... really don't know Luke. I just want to wear the ring and feel like none of this ever happened. I'm going to go home now; we can talk more tomorrow, okay?"

"Ok, I get that." Luke leans in to kiss her.

Lorelai moves away from his kiss. "Not yet Luke." She walks to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight."

Luke goes upstairs and goes to bed, but doesn't fall asleep.

**TBC...**


	5. Trying to understand

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update, i've been busy with the first weel of school. Well tell me what you all think, i'm going to try my best to work on my other stories. I'm sorry for the wait.**

**Reiview please!**

When Lorelai gets home she sees that Rory fell asleep on the front porch, probably waiting for her to get back.

"Hey Rory, wake up." She gently shakes her awake.

Rory opens her eyes.

"Mom? Where am I?... Wait, are you ok?"

"Details in the morning Hun, let's just get to bed."

They go inside. Rory goes into her bedroom and goes to bed. Lorelai goes and changes then just lays her bed staring at the ceiling. Then she stares at the ring that Luke put back on her finger.

"Oh my god, what happened to Chris?" She says to herself.

Chris comes out from the hall. "Lor, is everything ok now?"

"How did you get in my house?" She is spooked by the fact he is here.

"I took the key out of the turtle." He goes over and sits next to her on the bed.

"Okay well thanks for being there for me before, but you should go now." She grabs her cell phone and speed dials Luke's number so that he hears this conversation and comes over quick.

"Why?...Who are you calling?"

"Uh...no one why?" Luke had picked up the phone and heard Chris's voice and then Lorelai's, he dropped everything and raced over to her house.

"Because you have your cell phone open and it says that it dialing Luke."

"Oh I uh...must have pressed it by mistake."

Yeah, ok...Lor, are you ok now? Did you dump that jerk yet?

"First off, he isn't a jerk and second I decided not to dump him. I'm sorry Christopher but I can't help it, I'm in love with him." She smiles at the thought. "No matter what he does, I just can't stop loving him. He could cheat lie and steal and I would still love him. I'm sorry." Luke is standing right outside the door hearing all of this.

Luke smiles hoping that what she says means that she forgave him.

"Lorelai, why would you stay with him though? I mean he did cheat on you and he'll just keep doing it again and again!"

"I know what he did Christopher! You don't have to keep reminding me! But I know how sorry he is and how bad he feels for hurting me and I know; well hopefully know that he won't do it again and again. That's just not the type of person Luke is and if you bothered to get to know him you would know that too!"

Well, I don't want to get to no him! I love you, Lor. I don't love him! He hurt you and I don't want you with him! I want you with me!

Luke comes in after hearing that. "Well, forget that idea because she wants to be with me not you!"

"How do you know?"

"Lorelai?"

Lorelai shoots Chris a nasty look and then looks at Luke. "I want to be with Luke. I'm sorry Chris but I can't control my feelings, I love Luke, no matter how much he may hurt me or how much I may hurt him. I love him." She smiles at Luke, and Chris does not like that fact at all, he starts getting very angry.

Chris pulls Lorelai up off of the bed. "What is your problem?"

"Chris..Ow, you're hurting me. What's wrong with you?" Chris gripped onto Lorelai's arm harder.

"Hey! Get your hands off of her!" Luke yells.

"Shut up!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lorelai manages to get on of her hands free and slaps him across the face.

"Don't you dare hit me!" He yells at her and slaps her back. "I don't want you with him Lor, he cheated on you can't you understand that!" Chris yells louder.

Lorelai puts her hand over her face where Chris hit her. Luke goes over and gets Chris' hands off of Lorelai.

"You will not come near her again!"

"And what are you going to do about it Luke!"

Chris says and pushes him, Luke pushes back. "Don't you ever come near her or hurt her again!"

"Well at least I didn't sleep with another woman!" Chris yells back.

"Guys, stop it!"

"If you ever come near her again, I'll kill you!"

"Chris, please, just leave."

Chris just looks between them and shoves both of them out of the way before storming out of the house.

Lorelai slowly sits on the bed, looking at the floor and Luke sits down next to her.

"Are you okay Lorelai?"

"I'm fine Luke just leave me alone!" She yells at him and runs into the bathroom.

Luke goes over to the bathroom and waits for her to come out. "Lorelai, what's wrong? Come out and talk to me, please?"

"I..Am trying...really hard to believe that you won't cheat on me again, but how can I really know for sure. I feel so stupid because you told me it wouldn't happen again, but i..I don't know what I'm feeling anymore."

She says through her tears and from the other side of the door.

"Lorelai, please believe me, I just needed to no if I still loved her. I'm so, so sorry for hurting you and it will never happen again and I understand if you want me to leave."

"Luke, this may sound really stupid but I think I just need a night to just cry. Please understand that I don't want you to leave for good, I just need tonight and tomorrow all for myself to just sit cry and think. Please say you understand Luke." They are still talking through the door.

Luke didn't answer he had already left before he heard what Lorelai said.

"Luke? Say something please." She steps out of the bathroom and finds that Luke isn't there anymore. She got into her pj's and cried herself to sleep; she dreamt that tomorrow would be a better day.

Luke woke up in the middle of the night and decided that he needed to talk to Lorelai so he went to her house and knocked until she answered.

Lorelai didn't care about the way she looked when she answered the door, so with tears running down her cheeks she opened the door and found Luke...

"Lorelai, I really need to talk to you."

"No matter what I say you aren't going to let me have my day are you Luke?" She laughs and smiles through her tears, secretly happy that he is here. "Come on in Luke."

Luke goes and sits on the couch. Lorelai sits next to him.

Luke takes Lorelai's hand and looks straight into her eyes. "Lorelai, I love you so, so much, you have to believe that. I'm sorry for what I did but if I didn't do it then I might have been in love with her forever. What I did made me realize how much I truly care about you."

"But Luke, I thought that you already knew that you truly cared about me, I didn't even know about Julia. You should have just told me, I would have tried to work something out to help you. I mean, how could you not tell me you were in love with someone else. I know you aren't anymore, but all this time we were together. You loved her, does that mean you loved me less, or was I just someone to have around until 15 years was up?"

"Lorelai, I know what I did was wrong and I know how much it hurt you, but I needed to no something. And I loved you since I met you; Julia was just a high school sweetheart kind of thing. I didn't have any feelings for her until we had dinner then I wasn't sure if I had feelings for her or not, so I did something that I shouldn't have done. I'm so, so sorry for hurting you, and I understand if you want to break up, but you have to know that I love you so much, and I don't think that I will ever stop."

"I...I don...I don't want to break up Luke, but didn't you hear what I said I needed while I was in the bathroom earlier? I said I needed a day and tonight all to myself just to cry and think but I could...I...I could really use my best friend right now." She starts crying softly into her hands.

Luke pulls her into a hug and strokes her hair. "It's ok. Everything is going to be ok, I promise."

She grips his flannel shirt and cries harder. "Thanks for being here for me." She says through her tears.

Luke pulls up her chin and looks into her eyes.

Luke looks like he might cry. "Lorelai, I'm so sorry, I love you so much. I...I'm...I'm so sorry for how I hurt you."

She calms down a little and wipes some of her tears. "I know your sorry Luke, and I do know how much you love me, I love you too and I know you know how much you hurt me. I think it's just going to take some time, you know, for me to trust you as much as I used to. You understand what I'm trying to say right?"

"Yeah, I get it. Does this mean you just want to go back to dating?"

"I..Think...maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea, let's just date for a little bit before we head for marriage, is that okay?"

Luke looks a little sad. "Yeah...if that's what you want, then we can date, but I want to be the one to purpose this time, okay?"

"Sounds good to me." She hugs him.

Luke hugs her back wishing that they would get married like really soon, but he knows that his is better than nothing.

Luke lifts up her head. "So can I kiss you now?"

"Yes, but do me a favor, kiss me like you never have before, don't kiss me like you kissed Julia." She looks into his eyes.

"Why do you want me to kiss you like a kissed Julia? It meant nothing to me."

"I said I don't want you to kiss me like you did her tonight. I...I just want the picture of you two together to go away."

She doesn't wait anymore and kisses him with passion. "So, who were you thinking about just then?" She whispers and smiles.

"Who do you think?" Luke kisses her again for a long time with all the passion he has.

She breaks away and smiles again. "Hmm I was thinking you were thinking of the president?" She laughs.

"You're crazy." Luke kisses her again.

"Well I wouldn't be me if I wasn't." She kisses him again.

"Yeah, your right." Luke kisses her and pulls her closer.

She keeps kissing him as she pushes him flat on his back...you know what eventually happens.

Lorelai and Luke wake up the next morning with the blanket off the couch on them. Luke had his arm around Lorelai. "Lorelai, you awake?"

"Mmhhhmmm yeah now I am, gee thanks for waking me up." She says sarcastically.

"Good morning, Crazy Lady." Luke leans over and kisses her.

"Mmhhmm, good morning to you too." She kisses him back and then pulls away a little. "You know Luke, we still..Uh..You know, well, we still have a lot to talk about. You know that right?"

"I know...but I can still kiss you right?"

"Of course you can." She smiles at him.

"Good." He kisses her again. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

She sits up and gets off of him, he sits up as well and they both sit on the couch. "The real question is where do we start our talk?"

"I don't know where do you want to start talking?"

"I want to know...Did you go to the diner and call Anna and April or did you call Julia right away?"

"I called Julia first...Can I ask you a question now?"

"Of course, go ahead."

"Are you pregnant?"

She looks down. "No I'm not, I took the test last night when I was crying in the bathroom and it came out negative. I'm sorry." She says sadly to him.

Luke pulls her over and puts his arm around her. "No, don't be sorry, I was just asking because I just now remembered you saying something about you thinking that you were pregnant."

"I know, but I only said that in case you were going to leave me for good, it was a stupid thing to say. It's just after everything we talked about with trying; I realized how badly I want to have a baby. I feel guilty that the first time we try I couldn't give you a child, I know you really want."

"Lorelai, I would never leave you just because you didn't get pregnant. We only tried once; it doesn't mean that we aren't going to have a baby. I do want to have a child, but we aren't even married yet, so we have a long time to have a baby. I love you, and I'm not going to leave you for being pregnant."

"You know, after all this that has happened I think that is exactly what I needed to hear. You know though that I'm not getting any younger Luke, if we are serious about this we should start trying. But if you want to wait until we are married, I'll wait until you're ready."

"I'll try when ever you want to. I'm ready to have another child, but I would rather wait until we were married, but it doesn't mater, if you want to start trying more, then we can. Because like you said, I'M the one that's getting old." He says sarcastically.

"You're not old," She laughs. "Besides, you can have kids until you die, I however can't. What If something happens and I can never give you a child, that's horrible, oh no and what if-" She had started ranting but Luke cuts her off.

"Lorelai, calm down, I want a child, but if you can't have anymore children its ok. And besides your still young, I'm sure you can still have children. And if you can't I'll still love you."

She takes a deep breath. "I love you." She says simply hoping he understands the meaning behind it.

"I know you do...so you want to new subject or do you still want to talk about this?"

"Well, yeah, let's talk about April."

"Ok...what about her do you want to no?"

"Actually before we talk about that, I want to know a little more about Julia, is that okay?"

Yeah, if that's what you want.

"Okay, so...did you two grow up together?"

"Yes, we were best friends for a very long time and then in high school we dated until we graduated, then we made a deal to see each other in 15 years."

"How come you made that deal though, I mean why couldn't you two just stayed together?" She asked curiously.

"Because we wanted to see if we were really in love."

"Oh, so did...well did you..and her sleep together in high school?"

"No..."

"Oh okay. Well were you ever sorry that you didn't just stay with her instead of waiting for 15 years?"

"No, because if I had stayed with her I wouldn't have had found out how much I'm in love with you."

"Really, Promise?" She smiles and starts crying a little at what he said.

"Promise." He leans in to kiss her.

She kisses him back.

"I do know that you love me Luke and I know you wouldn't leave me. Well I did think that after I saw you in bed last night with her but now I think I understand why you did it."

"I'm not happy about what I did, but I just really needed to some things...I'm so sorry for hurting you... And I don't want you to understand why I did it, you should hate me for doing this, you shouldn't understand!"

"Luke listen, I'm only trying to understand why you did it because it might eventually help me get over it, and I'm trying Luke. I'm trying to forgive and forget all for you!"

"I know, I just don't feel that its right for you to forgive me, I hurt you, and I really want you to forgive me, but...but I guess I just haven't forgiven myself yet, for hurting you."

"Do you think...maybe we need some time apart?" She says slowly.


	6. Reengaged

**A/N:** Hey, I am so sorry that I haven't updated this. I'm just trying to make chapters as long as possible, but its still not getting to all the drama yet. This is basically a filler chapter, with lots of I love you's and a little bit of drama. The drama will be here soon I promise. Trust me this story gets very dramtic and maybe a little violent but I'll warn you when that comes up.

Please **Review! Thanks!**

* * *

"That's not what I want; I just hate what I did to you...Do you...want some time apart?"

"I hate what you did to me too; it makes me feel like I was just someone you had to sleep with until your 15 years was up. That's how I felt after you explain things to me last night. I'm not sure what I want right now but I do know that I don't want to lose you."

"Lorelai, it's not like that, I slept with you because I love you, not because I was waiting for my 15 years to be up. I've never felt this way with anyone else, only with you. I don't want to loose you either... But I do understand you needing time to be alone and to think." He starts to get up and put his clothes on.

"You're sure your not mad Luke? I don't even know what I'm saying anymore and stuff just comes out or I don't know how to say things. I do think I just need some time, I think it will do us both some good. Maybe call Anna and see about meeting up with April, I'll meet you guys somewhere this week if you want."

She walks over to him as he gets dressed. "I do love you Luke." She kisses him.

Luke pulls away. "I'm not mad I just...I don't know. I have to go." He heads for the door.

"Oh...well okay." She says as he walks out of the door. She doesn't understand why he at least didn't say I love you back. She lies down on the couch and thinks.

Luke heads back to the diner, and tells Caesar that he isn't going to work today and to fill in for him. Then he goes upstairs and lies on the bed and stares at the ceiling thinking.

A few minutes later Lorelai hears the doorbell ring, she opens the door and Julia is standing on the other side.

"Hi...are you Lorelai?" Julia asks.

"Yes, are you Julia?" She nods and Lorelai invites her in.

Julia walks in and sits on the couch. "I need to talk to you."

"Sure." They sit down.

"I don't think that Luke loves you."

"What? Why don't you think he loves me?" She says shocked.

"Because we went out to dinner and he told me that his old feeling were coming back for me. Then he asked me to go to his diner and he kissed me, and then asked if I wanted to go upstairs. I said sure and then we slept together."

"Yes I know he did all that, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love me. He told me that he just wanted to see if he still had feelings for you; the one thing he didn't tell me was that his old feelings came back. I can't believe he didn't tell me that."

"And we have plans to meet up again in 7 years, but I don't think I can wait that long. I love him."

"No, you can't just take him away from me; he won't go back to you!"

"I love him and he loves me back so if he wants to be with me you can force him away!"

"No! I won't force him away I love him, I want to be with him and he wants to be with me, not you!"

"Then why did he sleep with me and tell me that he loved me?"

"Wait, he told you he loved you?" Lorelai said and held back her tears.

"Yes! He told me that he loved me and that his old feelings for me were coming back again! He wants to be with me not you!"

"Well his feelings have changed because he told me he still loves me and he doesn't love you anymore! There is no way he will take you back!"

"Well, even if he doesn't take me back it still doesn't change the fact that he cheated on you! And I think that he loves me more anyway, because he's known me longer and he told me that he loved me just the other night when he slept with me!"

"I know he cheated on me! You don't have to keep saying it! You know what, why don't we call him up right now and ask him to come over, let him decide. I bet you he will pick me!"

Julia walks over closer to Lorelai. "Even if he does take me back it still doesn't change, he will just cheat on you again." Julia takes out her cell phone and puts it on speaker and dials Luke's number.

"No he won't stop saying that!"

When Luke picks up the phone Julia doesn't tell him he is on speaker phone and also doesn't tell him where she is, she tells Lorelai not to say a word and she doesn't because she wants to her what he says.

"Hello? Who is this?...Julia?"

"Yeah Luke it's me, I'm out right now I'm calling from my cell. How are you?"

"Um, I'm fine...why are you calling me?"

"Well I wanted to tell you the after last night, I think I want to be more than just friends with you."

"Julia, I'm sorry but I'm in love with Lorelai. I may still have some feelings for you but that's just because you were my first love, and I still love you, but not the way I love Lorelai, I'm sorry."

"Didn't you have a great time last night?"

"Yes, because I was with Lorelai all last night."

"Luke just be honest about what you felt last night when we slept together, there's no one here but me." She shoots Lorelai a nasty look.

"I...I was happy at the beginning because I realized that I still had feelings for you and that I still loved you and I was happy that we had finally got our second chance. But it also made me realize that I love Lorelai."

"I was really hoping that we could have another chance Luke."

"I'm sorry. I love Lorelai, though I don't know why. I will always love you, Julia, but in a first love kind of way and I will always have feelings for you, but in a first love kind of way."

"Fine! You know what just talk to her yourself!" She throws Lorelai the phone.

"Luke."

"Lorelai? Wait, why are you with Julia?"

"She came over to the house." She says rather coldly.

"Why did she come over there?"

"She wanted me to force you away so that she could have you and she told me that you loved her, you told her you loved her last night, how could you do that to me! She also told me you are just going to cheat on me again anyway."

"I'm not going to lie to you, I do still love her, but in a first love kind of way, like I'm sure you love Chris in a first love kind of way, don't you? And I swear, Lorelai that I will never ever cheat on you again! I love you so much! I would never do anything else to hurt you or Rory; I love you guys, so, so much. Please believe me, Lorelai, I'm never going to do this to you again, I love you way to much to put you through it...I'm Sorry, Lorelai."

"But Luke you don't understand. My connection to Chris is Rory, I love that he gave me her. If I never had her, I would have broken up with him anyway; he cheated on me in high school. I thought I loved him but I know I don't. Are pasts and histories are different Luke, you really can't compare them and if your telling me you still love Julia, even if its just in a first love kind of way, I don't think...I..Well..I just think you two should talk some more, then you and I can talk. You have never once said you don't love her, you always keep saying you love her as your first love, well Luke love is love, I loved Chris for about a day, until I found him cheating on me. Now I'm not saying I don't love you anymore more because of how much you hurt me, but you hurt me so much Luke. I just don't know if I can take it anymore. So please tell your ex to leave my house so I can have my day alone to think." She doesn't yell at all, she spoke very calmly.

"Lorelai, please, you know how much I love you! You no it! I'm not in love with Julia like I am with you! I love Julia like kid love! I'm in love with you, forever! I just wish you could believe that! I don't know why you don't. I mean I kept the horoscope for eight years, and I still have it in my wallet to this very day. I've love you since the first time I saw you nine years three month and twenty-six days ago! I've practically raised Rory with you. I love Rory so much! She is like my own child! I would do anything for her and you no it! I've watched you go from relationship to relationship, praying that someday I would get my chance to be with you! And I did get it and now I'm loosing it! I've done everything I could possibly do to make this better, I don't no what to do anymore. I do love you, Lorelai, I don't no why you don't believe that, but it's really true."

"I know you love me Luke, you know, I think I am just overreacting your right I'm sorry." She says pretending to be sorry.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, and besides, I no you don't forgive me for what I did, I've tried everything, so now I'm just going to go."

"Wait Luke, are you breaking up with me?" Lorelai asks him.

"I don't want to, but I don't have a choice."

"Luke please don't do this, please I do want to be with you. I promise I will forgive you, I know you love me and I love you too. Please...don't..don't leave me Luke." She cries into the phone and Julia stares at her.

"I don't know what else to do, and no matter how bad a feel and no matter how sorry I am you are never going to forgive me." Luke hangs up.

Lorelai looks at Julia with tears in her eyes. "Well I hope your happy now; I just got dumped by the only man I have ever loved!"

"I'm really sorry, I no how much you loved him. I'm...I'm sorry for trying to screw it up." She takes her cell phone and heads toward the door.

"You're really sorry?" Lorelai says as she tries to stop from crying.

Julia turns around and faces Lorelai. "I'm truly sorry for everything, and I promise I will stay away from you and from Luke." She smiles a little and leaves the house.

Once Lorelai hears the door shut she picks up the phone and dials Luke's number. Luke doesn't answer because he isn't at home. 10 minutes later Luke is knocking on Lorelais door to her house.

Lorelai gets up and answers the door with tears running down her face.

"Luke?"

"I'm sorry I just hung up like that, and I'm sorry for just saying that we were breaking up, I don't want to break up, but you have to understand...I..I do still love Julia but not anywhere close to the way I love you. I love Julia like family. I always will I can't change that, I wish I could, but I can't. And...I...I don't no why you don't believe that I don't love you( Luke looks like he might cry). I love you more than anything, Lorelai...you and Rory both. I want to have children with you; I want to be there for you until we die. I still have the horoscope. You want to see it? (He pulls out his wallet and takes it our and hands it to her). I'm sorry that I have a kid, but I can't change what happened that long ago. I love April, but that doesn't mean I don't want to have children with you. I want to, I really do. I want us to be together, but I don't think that it's what you want. I see that you're crying, and I'm so sorry for hurting you, but I just don't understand, why you don't want to be with me, or why you don't think I love you. I love you, Lorelai, I've always had, and I'm not going to stop! Ok, well I think I said everything I needed to say. I'll let you be alone for a while."

He turns to walk away.

"Luke wait!" She says to him. "I never once thought you didn't love me, and I do want to have children with you. I want to get to know your daughter. I forgive you; I really do forgive you Luke. I'm sorry that I'm standing here crying, and it may look like I don't forgive you but I do and after talking to Julia today she seems like such a nice person, well towards the end anyway, when she first showed up she was mean but then she apologized. I don't want to break up with you Luke, but if you really think all those things of me then what are we supposed to do now?"

"Lorelai, it doesn't seem like you forgive me...I really, really want you to, but you just don't seem like you believe me. I love you more than anything, and I thought that you knew that. Maybe you do, but to me it just doesn't seem like it. I want us to move forward and to start out lives together, but I need to no that you forgive me, for real, and that you no that I love you and that I'm not going to screw things up again."

"Luke, I know that you are never going to hurt me again and I love you so much Luke and I know how much you love me. I do forgive you Luke, I don't know why you think I don't but I do, Really I swear I forgive you. I think the person you think hasn't forgiven you, is yourself." Luke thinks about it for a minute then pulls Lorelai closer and kisses her with all the passion that he has. Lorelai smiles through the kiss and wraps her arms around him, giving more into the kiss.

Luke pulls away. "I never doubted that you didn't love me. I just didn't think that you believed that I love you. And I'm sorry for hurting you."

"It's okay Luke I forgive you. I love you."

"I really truly am..." Lorelai kisses him to shut him up.

"Yeah..If you want to." He kisses her again

"I really do." They kiss all the way upstairs to continue what they had started.

They are laying in bed an hour later with the sheets over them. Lorelai is lying on Luke's chest. And Luke has his arm around her. "Are you happy?"

"I'm very happy. Are you happy?"

"I couldn't be happier that I am right now." He leans down to kiss Lorelai.

"I love you." She tells him and kisses him again. "SO I was thinking maybe we could try and meet April today, is that okay with you?"

"We can't today; Anna took the day off to spend the day with April. They went shopping or something. Maybe tomorrow, sorry."

"Oh well that's okay, maybe we can get together with her tomorrow. What do you want to do today?"

"Anything with you." He kisses her fore head.

"Could we...hmm..I know we could stay home together all day and continue wedding plans." She lets that slip; he doesn't know she still wants to get married.

"We could, but I thought you didn't want to get married anymore." He says trying to hide how sad he is about it.

"Luke, do you remember 2 days ago when I got my perfect dress and I came into the diner and told you that all the plans were done and our wedding was on June third?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well as we were laying here I was thinking about everything that has happened since then and I realized that it would be stupid to just go back to dating because I really want to marry you." She says with a shy smile.

"Really?" Luke kisses her for a long time then pulls away to breath, then kisses her again.

"Yup I want to get married. Now all I have to do is find a man who wants to marry me and have kids with me on June third." She jokes with him and tries to be serious.

"Well, then you better get looking, June third is just around the corner." Luke jokes back.

"Well where ever will I find one?" She tries her best southern accent.

"Right here." He kisses her.

"Mhhmmm sounds good to me!" She kisses him back.

"So, you really want to get married again?"

"Yes, I really want to be engaged to you and get married to you and have kids with you and grow old with you."

"Ah, that's good." He kisses her again.

"Yeah it is good." She looks down at her ring less finger and remembers when she threw it at him and told him to go to hell

"Hang on." Luke get out of bed with the sheet wrapped around him and looks for his jeans. When he finds them he takes out Lorelai's engagement ring. He lays back in bed and takes her had and puts in on her finger.

She smiles and starts tearing up a little. "It's just as beautiful as it was before." She looks at him and smiles.

"Well you put the ring on my finger, now aren't you going to ask me a certain important question?"

Luke rolls his eyes. Then sits up and pulls lorelai to the edge of the bed. He kneels down, and takes her hand. "Lorelai, I love you so much, Will you marry me?"

"Oh what the hell, I have nothing better to do." She says and laughs but she can tell he is annoyed at her.

"Yes." She states simply and kisses him.

Luke kisses her back then lay back in bed with her. "I thought you and Sookie had already finished all of the wedding plans."

"I know, but I realized I never checked with you or included you in any of the planning and that was wrong. I shouldn't have done all of it without you. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry, I'm not much of a wedding kind of guy anyway, so its fine that you and Sookie already did it all, it doesn't really matter to me how the wedding is."

"You're sure about this? Because if you want to get married somewhere else or on a different date, I can try and move things around. You know I would do that just for you." She smiles lovingly at him.

"Well, I'm glad that you would do that for me, but it's not necessary, I'm happy just the way things are...Um, I was wondering, do you have a song picked out for us to dance our first dance at the wedding?"

"Okay thanks. um..Nope that's the one thing I thought maybe you wanted to do or maybe we could do it together?"

"I was hoping that I could do that one."

"Yeah of course you can."

"Thanks...so you want to go out to dinner tonight?"

"Ohh yeah like a back together celebration type date?" She says very excited.

"Yeah, if that's what you want it to be."

"Well what did you want it to be?" She asks curiously.

"I just wanted us to go out to dinner at Sniffey's."

"That sounds great! I can't wait to see buddy and Maisy again."

"Ok... So, what do you want to do now? Its only 12 pm."

"I have a few ideas." She grins seductively and rolls on top of him.

Luke kisses her then pulls away.

"I love you..."

"I love you too baby." She whispers and kisses him again.


	7. The long chapter

**Authors Note****: Hey everyone, I know it's been forever since me and my friend posted more of our story on here. I also know that some people think it's a very, very cheesy and lovey dovey story, and after re reading what we had wrote, I totally agree with you guys.**

**Anyway, We have been writing this for a long time, and still are, and believe me when I say we have come a long way, so we both beg you all to just continue reading this because it gets MUCH, MUCH, MUCH better and definitely not all cheesy. So please give this story a second chance!!!!!! I'm going to post a lot at once so that you guys can read through the mushy stuff faster and get to the good stuff!!!! And later in the story the writing gets much better too; just trust me on this please!!!**

**So please leave some reviews and keep reading this story!!!!!**

**Thanks and on with the story……**

A couple weeks later and everything was going great for Luke and Lorelai. One strange thing has been happening though; Lorelai has been craving grapes and apples, one morning it all finally comes together. She might be pregnant! She is standing in the kitchen when she discovers she may be pregnant. She picked up the phone and called Rory.

"Please pick up please pick up." She says into the phone.

Rory was still sleeping so it took her awhile to answer.

Rory :( groggy) Hello?

"Rory it's me."

Rory: Moomm, why are you calling so early, its only 6.

"I think I may be pregnant, and I need you to come with to buy a test because I really don't want to do it alone." She says in a scared voice.

Rory sits up in bed.

Rory: You think you're what!? How do you no?? Did you tell Luke?? How long ago was it that you,... you no?? Are you sure you think you may be pregnant!?

"Yes! I think I'm pregnant Rory, I have been craving apples and grapes all week and I just realized I'm a week late. No I didn't tell Luke, I want to be 100 sure first before I tell him. Now will you please meet me in Hartford?"

Rory: Wait, one more question, the baby would be with Luke, right, no one else?

"Yes of course it's Luke's. We have been trying to have a baby; I really hope we conceived he will be so happy. I just know it."

Rory: Ok, I'm just making sure, and that would be so awesome if you were going to have a baby!!! But are you sure Luke would be ok with it? I mean he doesn't exactly seem like a kid person. Oh and where do you want me to meet you?

"I know he doesn't seem like that, but once he told me he wanted to have kids with me, I realized I really wanted it too, and it's not like I'm getting any younger. With everything that has happened between us, I really think we deserve this. Oh and how about the pharmacy in Hartford, you know the one I'm talking about right?"

Rory: Are you talking about the pharmacy that like 5 minutes away from Grandma and Grandpas house?

"No, the one that's about 10 minutes away from there as if you are driving back home from their house, remember now

Rory: Oh, yeah, ok, I just have to get dressed then I'll be there.

"Okay meet you there hun bye."

Rory showers and gets ready while trying not to wake up Logan. Before she leaves, she writes him a note telling him that she is meeting her mom. Then she leaves and heads for the drug store.

Lorelai gets dressed and heads over to the drugstore too. Once she gets there she sees Rory waiting outside.

"Hey kid, thanks for coming here with me." She says and gives Rory a hug.

Rory hugs her back.

Rory: Of, course I'm here! You might be having a baby!!

"I know!" She giggles and they both jump up and down.

"Now let's go buy me that test." They walk into the store and look for a good test. They pick out 3 and pay for them. Rory gets some Oreos and pays for them.

They go home and Lorelai goes to the bathroom and takes all three tests then she and Rory wait until they here the timer ding. Lorelai walks into the bathroom and picks up all three tests, then walks back out of the bathroom with them in her hand.

"There all positive Rory. I'm pregnant." She says slowly and starts to form a smile.

She gets up and hugs her, then the jump up and down.

They stop jumping.

"I have to schedule a doctor's appointment for today before I can tell Luke for sure. Your job is to keep him distracted."

Lorelai makes the appointment and Rory goes over to the diner. Lorelai's appointment is at 11:00. She waits and waits and finally she heads over to the doctor.

"Lorelai Gilmore?"

"Yes that's me." She gets up.

"Right this way please."

The doctor leads her into a room; they talk a little and then take a blood test. She gets the results back very quickly.

"Well Lorelai you are definitely pregnant, your only about 5 weeks along. Before you leave make sure to schedule your next appointment."

"Thank you very much."

Lorelai leaves the office with a smile. She had called Rory on her way to the diner and told her she could leave, so Rory left and Lorelai entered the diner.

"Luke, we need to talk upstairs."

Luke: Yeah, sure, is everything ok?

"Oh yeah everything is great!" She says very happy as the walk into Luke's apartment and sit down on the couch.

"Well I'll just come out and say it. Luke I'm pregnant, we did it!"

Luke: Your...your...your what???

"Pregnant. I just went to the doctor today, took a test and found out I'm 5 weeks pregnant. We conceived the third time we tried, isn't that great! Third time really is a charm." She seems very happy but he doesn't so she gets up and tries to hug him.

Luke hugs her back but doesn't no what to say, he loves Lorelai, but he doesn't' think that he's ready for a child, there aren't even married yet.

When the hug is done they sit in silence for a few minutes.

Luke: Lorelai, I don't think I'm really for this ...I need some air; I'll be back in a couple days.

He heads for the door.

"Luke wait, I don't understand I thought you wanted this! Now you're going to just run off, what, are you going to go running to Julia now Luke!" She yells at him.

Luke: No, it's not like that...I...I just don't no if I'm ready for this right now.

"Oh, well okay, I'll give you some time to think Luke. Just remember that this baby needs you and...I...I need you too, I love you." She says quietly.

Luke: I no, I just don't no if I'm ready for this...I...I might be a bad father...I have to go, I'll be back in a couple days.

"You won't be a bad father Luke; I guess I'll see you in a few days." She says and holds back her tears.

"Your...coming...back right?"

Luke: Yeah, I'm coming back, I just need some time. Please, don't cry, I just don't no...About... I have to go.

He tries to smile at her then goes downstairs and gets into his truck and leaves.

"Oh, okay." She watches him leave and cries on his bed.

Luke feels really bad for leaving Lorelai, but he felt like he should get some air before he said something to her that he might regret.

He got into his truck and started to drive to the lake to fish.

Lorelai waited until the diner had a lull, then she walked downstairs and ran to her house as fast as she could. She ran upstairs, slammed her bedroom door, and dialed Rory's phone number.

Rory's cell phone was off and she had gone out to diner with Logan

"Agrhh!" Lorelai gets mad and throws her phone against the wall. She decides to try and stay calm, he told her he needed time to think and that he would come back, that's all nothing to worry about.

The next day Lorelai hadn't been feeling very well and kept having pains, but she just blew them off.

Rory turned on her cell phone and saw that her mom had called so she called her back.

Rory: Mom?

"Oh hey Rory." She says from her bed because she isn't feeling well.

Rory: Mom, what's wrong? Are you sick?

"I'm okay, I've just been having some stomach pain so I called in sick and then I called the doctor and he said just to lay down and relax, and oh yeah Luke left me!"

Rory: Wait?! What?!? Why did he leave??

"Well I told him I was pregnant and he said he needed some air and he didn't think he was going to be a good father. He said he would be gone for a few days and that he was coming back. I just don't understand him, I mean; he says he wants to have a baby and then when it happens, he leaves!" She starts crying.

"Sorry, these stupid hormones." She wipes her tears.

Rory: Mom, its ok, he'll come back; he just needs some time to think, he's just scared. He never did seem like the father type but I think once he thinks about it he'll come back and everything will be ok.

"I hope so Rory, I don't want to raise another kid on my own, and I don't think I could do it."

Rory: He will, mom. And wait your sick? That can't be good for the baby.

"I don't know what's wrong. The doctor said I should be fine, listen Rory I'm going to go, I need to sleep this pain away. I'll call you later."

Rory: Ok, I hope you feel better, and...He will come back. I love you, Mom.

"Thanks and I love you too Rory, bye." She hangs up and the pains get worse so she runs to the bathroom.

When she gets up she notices there is blood all over her pants and the bed. She grabs the phone and dials 911, As soon as she tells them she thinks she is having a miscarriage, she passes out on the floor.

A few hours later she wakes up and realizes she is in the hospital.

A doctor walks in.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news Miss Gilmore."

"What?" She says scared and nervous.

"You have lost your baby, I'm very sorry. You may leave the hospital now; your daughter is out in the hall ready to take you home."

Lorelai is speechless until Rory comes into the room.

Rory runs over and hugs her mom.

Rory: Mom, what happened? When I hung up with you, you were fine.

"Rory...Rory I...I lost my baby." She doesn't cry she just stares at the wall.

Rory: Aw Mom, I'm so, so sorry.

She goes and hugs her mom again.

She lightly hugs back. "Please just take me home now Rory."

Rory: Ok, if that's what you want.

They get into the car and it's quiet all the way home. They get home and sit in the car.

Rory: Are you sure your ok, Mom?

"I'll be fine Rory; you go back to school okay. I promise to call you tomorrow okay."

Rory is afraid to push her Mom anymore so she just says good bye then makes sure she gets inside then drive back to Yale.

Lorelai watches Rory leave and then looks around the empty house. She puts her hands on her stomach and that's when she breaks down. She goes upstairs and cries on her bed.

First she loses Luke and now the baby, she has nothing left.

Luke's on his way back from his fishing trip. He decides to go over to Lorelai's house to tell her that he's sorry. When he gets there, he knocks on the door.

Lorelai hears the knock but doesn't walk down the stairs to answer it; she is in pain, physically and emotionally. All she really needs right now is Luke to be here, holding her, telling her everything is going to be okay.

Luke knocks again, but when she doesn't he just goes in. He looks everywhere downstairs for her, then goes upstairs to her room and sees her lying on the bed crying.

He goes over and puts his arm around her.

Luke: What's wrong?

"Oh well look who finally decided to show up!" Lorelai snaps at him and continues to cry.

Luke: I'm sorry for leaving, Lorelai...I just need some time...I mean I don't no if I can be a good father, I don't want to screw up the baby's life. I'm sorry, and I'm not going to leave like that again. I love you, and I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?

"Yes, i...forgive you Luke, please never leave me again. Besides, you...you..Won't have to worry about being a good or bad father." She says through her tears.

Luke: I'm not leaving, I'm staying here. I love you so much. And I'm going to try to be a good father to our child.

Luke didn't hear the last thing that Lorelai said.

Those last words that Luke said broke her heart even more and turned her cries into uncontroable sobs.

Luke pulls Lorelai up.

Luke: Hey, what's wrong?

He says as he pulls her into a hug and strokes her hair.

She leans into his chest and grips his flannel, trying to calm herself down. After 5 minutes of crying she is calm enough to tell him what happened.

"I wasn't feeling well all day today and then when I got up there...was...blood everywhere and I called 911 and passed out from the lack of blood. I...They said...I...I lost our baby Luke, I had a miscarriage. I know you wanted a kid, I failed you. I'm sorry." She starts crying again.

Luke looks a little freaked by what Lorelai just told him, it takes him a few minutes to talk.

Luke: Look at me.

He waits until Lorelai looks him in the eyes.

Luke: You did not fail me... Yeah, I did want to kid, but you can't help what happened. I love you, Lorelai, I'm so, so sorry that this happened, but you couldn't help what ever it was that made this happen. I no that you want another child but we still have time. I'm really sorry Lorelai, I no how happy you were. But we can always have children, it doesn't have to be right away or right this second, we have time to wait. Hell, we could even have one right now.(He says while kissing her)

"No, we can't have one right now. It still hurts Luke, when it happened I was in so much pain and I wished you were here to help be, but you weren't you left me. You were going to have a child and now your not, are you sad too Luke?" She asks her last question with a very vulnerable look and feel.

Luke: Yeah...I...I am sad. (He looks like he may almost cry)...I'm so sorry for not being here for you. I should have been...God; this is all my fault...If. If I were here, maybe I could have done something.

"Now wait a minute Luke, you not being here has nothing to do with what happened but its okay to be sad and cry. I think I would be mad at you if you didn't cry." New tears start coming down her face.

Luke doesn't no what to say to her.

He pulls her closer and puts his head on her shoulder, trying to hold back tears.

"Luke...pl..Please cry with me, hold me, and tell me everything is going to be okay."

She grips onto him tighter.

Luke looks her in the eyes while letting a tear fall.

Luke: Everything..Is going to be...ok

He pulls her close and just lets the tears fall.

Lorelai holds Luke as they cry together. After 20 minutes of holding each other and crying, they finally calm down.

All of a sudden Lorelai pulls away from him.

"I think I'm just going to go to sleep now." She say very robotic and turns away from him.

Luke: Are..are you sure?

He says while wiping his eyes.

"I just know that if I don't sleep and stay here then I will be asked a ton of questions about the baby and I don't want to deal with it. I don't want people to have to know that I killed my own child!" She raises her voice towards the end

Luke: No...Don't say that, you couldn't control what happened; it was not your fault.

"How could you say it's not my fault Luke, I had a little person growing inside of me and suddenly I don't? Maybe this kid knew who his or her mother was going to be and said oh man we don't want her she's just one big screw up whose fiancé leaves her for 2 days and doesn't even call. Then that's when the kid realizes, I better get out of here, and he leaves."

Luke: Lorelai, don't say that..you are a great mother... You don't need to be doing this to your self. And I'm...I'm really sorry for leaving you like I did, I just...I was just scared, that I wouldn't be a good father...Please quit saying that it was your fault, its just making you more upset.

"How do I make myself not feel this way Luke, please help me. I feel horrible; please make the pain go away." She turns over and curls up against him, vulnerability clear in her eyes.

Luke lies down beside her and puts his arm around her and strokes her hair.

Luke: I don't no what to say to make the pain go away, Lorelai...but...this was not your fault.

"It's not my fault, it's not my fault." She said over and over again.

Luke pulls her closer and kisses her fore head.

Luke: Shhhh, everything is going to be ok.

"I love you Luke, please lay with me and never leave me. Please, I rally don't think I should be left alone

Luke: I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere.

"Good." She cuddles against him like a baby and doesn't let go of him, she soon falls asleep.

When she falls asleep Luke goes downstairs and sits on the couch.

He feels terrible, he hates that this happened and that he left Lorelai, he thinks he could have done something for the baby.

He sits there for a while and then he starts crying.

A half hour later Lorelai wakes up, finally with no tears. She notices that Luke isn't in bed anymore so she walks downstairs and she sees him crying on the couch. She sneaks by him and goes into the kitchen. She makes him some tea and sits next to him.

"Here, I made you some tea." Lorelai tells him softly.

He wipes his eyes before he says anything.

"Thanks." He says while taking the tea.

(Long Pause)

Luke: Lorelai, I'm really sorry.

"Its okay, that nap I took helped a little. You should rest too and Luke, I promise to try and get you another child soon, but my stomach and well...down there, (she points) still hurts, I'm sorry."

Luke: No, don't be sorry its not your fault...it anything its my fault, if I just stayed here then I would have saw what was happening and I could have got you to the hospital sooner...I'm sorry.

"I think we should just stop blaming ourselves, its not getting us anywhere. I still don't know how to get the pain away and not blame myself but I promise I'm going to try my hardest to not blame myself and to move on. You with me?"

Luke: Yeah...ok. Are YOU ok, I mean with the pain and being sick and everything?

"Well I was sick because it was stomach pain, so that's okay. But I'm still in some pain, the doctor gave me medicine to take if it got so bad that I couldn't move or was just in a lot of pain. The pains are getting a little worse after I just woke up, but I'm sure I'm fine."

Luke: Are you sure? I can go get your medicine, or take you back to the hospital.

"No, no, I don't want to go back to the hospital. I'm just going to go back to bed and lay down could you bring me my medicine in bed? It's in the bathroom." She gets up holding her side.

Luke: Yeah, go lay down, I'll go get it.

"Thanks Luke." She walks upstairs while holding her stomach and lays down on the bed, waiting for Luke.

Luke comes back in with a glass of water and two pills in his hand. He hands them to her then goes to the other side of the bed and lies down.

"Thanks." She takes them and puts the glass down and holds her stomach again.

Luke: Are you sure you don't want go back to the hospital?

"I'm..Sure..I'll be okay Luke, I just need to rest." She winces a little in pain.

Luke: Ok.

He kisses her fore head then puts his arm around her and they fall asleep.

They fall asleep for the rest of the day and into the night. Its 10:00 at night and Lorelai wakes up with a really bad pain.

"OW!" Lorelai screams.

"Ow, Luke wake up, it hurts really hurts. Ow ow!" She screams and cries and starts having trouble breathing.

Luke wakes up then turns around.

Luke: What's wrong?

"Luke...Hospital, now please!" She yells in pain, then turns over the bed and throws up.

Luke gets up and pick Lorelai up and takes downstairs and puts her into the car.

On the way to the Hospital

Luke: Are you ok?!?

She shakes her head no and leans down, throws up and passes out in the front seat.

Luke: Lorelai?! Wake up, Lorelai!

He drives faster to the hospital but there still about 20 minutes away.

He takes her hand

Luke: Everything is going to be ok.  
He says to Lorelai even thought she can't hear him, but he really means it for himself.

They make it to the hospital and Luke picks up Lorelai and rushes her inside. She is still passed out.

They get her into the emergency room and they are doing test right now so Luke can't be with her.

He's in the waiting room right now freaking out. And praying that she'll be ok.

An hour later the doctor comes out to speak to Luke.

"Doctor, how is she?" Luke jumps up from his chair.

Doctor: Well, she's going to be ok. But she's still in a lot of pain, and will be for the next few days, which why she should stay here. What she had were kidney stones. They were really big and they couldn't come out of her body, so we had to go in and take them out. She is still throwing up from the pain, but she should feel a little better tomorrow morning.

"OH thank god she is okay, May I please go in and see her?"

Dr: Yes, she's in room 301.

"Thank you." Luke says and hurries down to her room. When he gets there he rushes to her side, she looks very pale and in pain. He feels terrible that he can't take the pain away.

"Hey you." Lorelai says quietly from the bed.

Luke: Hey, how are you? Did the pain go away at all?

Luke gets a chair and pulls it over to the bed. Then he takes her hand.

"A little, it feels better now that the stones are out, but it still hurts."

Luke: I'm so sorry; I should have brought you here sooner that way you would have had to go through so much pain.

"Luke its okay, you didn't know for sure and I told you not to bring me here." She pauses and looks around, all of a sudden she starts laughing and crying.

"This is funny isn't it, first I lose my child and now I had kidney stones, what's next. Is a giant anvil going come drop on my head and kill me!"

Luke: No, it's not funny, and I don't think they make anvils anymore, anyway.

He gets up and hugs her then kisses her fore head.

Luke: I'm glad that you're ok. But you really don't look ok. Are you sure you feel ok?

* * *

**Sorry that I stopped here, but I got tired of copy and pasting things from one page to another.**

**Please leave a review, I'm trying to post a lot all at once so that we can get through the mushy stuff. I'll post more of it soon.**


	8. Years Later

**Author Note:::**

**I have decided to skip all the stuff that happened in between and skip ahead to years later. If anyone wants to know what happens in between, just let me know and I will email you everything. Please leave a review!**

**Years Later……………**

**(Technically this part of the story is only 3 and half years later)**

* * *

When people say a lot can happen in a short amount of time, they are not joking. Three years may seem long, but for the Danes family, it flew by. During the three years, Julia and Rich got married. Julia gave birth to her and Rich's first baby girl, Krista Ann McMillan, who, in present time, is three years old.

Another landmark event was the reuniting of Luke and Julia. What brought them together was Rich and Julia's wedding. Luke, Lorelai and Julia now have a closer relationship than ever before. Although they still had a few problems to work out, in the 3 years, they managed to put aside their differences and be one big family again.

The children have changed only a little in the last 3 years. Ryan made it through kindergarten and is currently half way done with 1st grade. The 6 year old enjoys school and has a few friends, but has come home complaining of bullies, kids making fun of him because of his hearing aids. Luke and Lorelai are trying to teach him to ignore those people, as is Tommy. Ryan looks up to his stepbrother and Tommy loves it.

Now, Tommy. He and Lauren still do not get along at all. He and Taylor however, are great friends. Tommy also looks out for Ryan all the time and now his new little sister, who he loves. He protects her and really enjoys playing with her and teaching her new things. Just last weekend he taught Krista how to play hopscotch. Tommy plays travel baseball and is the starting pitcher. He loves baseball more than anything and wants to play when he grows up. He is excited to be done with 5th grade and move to junior high where he can try out for his school baseball team.

9 year old Lauren and Taylor. They are still very close as sisters; they are always there for each other. Taylor goes to most all Lauren's soccer games, and Lauren goes to almost all of Taylor's dance recitals. Lauren and Taylor are enjoying 4th grade for the most part and there have been a few times where Lauren was asked to attend a private school when she enters junior high in two years. So far she has said no every time. She does not want to leave Taylor alone, even though Taylor is the one that tells her to go because she knows how important school is to Lauren. Taylor has become quite an amazing dancer in the last 3 years. She has traveled to different states to compete in competitions and goes to dance camp every summer.

Now we will fast forward to present time. Once again, it is 3 and half years later, mid April. It is a long weekend from school, so all the kids have Friday, and Monday off. Having themselves a 4-day weekend. Tommy has a big father/son baseball tourtement that he and Luke have been training for, this weekend. The catch is it is the same time that Lauren has her first real travel game since she made this new travel team.

It's Friday morning and Luke is packing his suitcase, while Lauren is in his room, annoying him and begging him not to go.

"Daddyyyy, you can't go with Tommy. Tomorrow's my big soccer game." She says, jumping on his suitcase to stop him from packing.

"Lauren, come on," Luke's pleads. "I promised Tommy a few weeks ago that I would go with him."

"But what about my big game tomorrow?" She pouts.

"I'll try to be back, but I don't think I will be. I'm sorry."

"Daddy." She gives him her puppy dogface and bulges her eyes, which she knows, always works, but only for her. Her mom and Taylor have the pout mastered, but she came.

Luke looks away, aggravated. "Lauren, I said no," He says sternly. "I go to all of your soccer games and for once I want to go with Tommy and not you. So just, drop it already. I'm not going with you." He says, somewhat harshly.

"But dad, Tommy's tourtement goes until Sunday. It is not fair! You will miss my whole game! Why do you have to go to that stupid tourtement with him! He doesn't even live here!"

"Lauren, stop it! You are acting like your two. Just because I would rather spend this weekend with Tommy and not you does not mean you can throw a fit. It is not that big of a deal. You will have other games."

"But I'm your daughter! It's not fair! You can't go!" She says and pulls his suitcase away from him.

"Lauren, stop!" Luke yells, causing her to drop the suitcase. "I've gone to all of your games. I want to go to Tommy's game this weekend instead of going to another one of your soccer games."

"Fine! Go to Tommy's stupid game! You are the meanest daddy ever!" She yells at him and stomps out of the room. She bumps into Lorelai in the hallway.

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

Lauren slaps her hand over her eyes and wipes her angry tears quickly. "I hate daddy! I hate him." Lauren says.

Lorelai bends down and moves Lauren's hair from her face. "Aw, Laurie, don't say that. What happened?"

Lauren steps back. She hated when she started crying and hated it even more when someone tried to comfort her when she was crying. "He doesn't want to go to my soccer game this weekend because it would be an inconvenience (sp?)," She says in a mocking tone. "He'd rather go all weekend sitting at some boring baseball game where all you eat in peanuts and don't shower and hick up you shorts and spit. If they really do that at baseball games, but I would never know be cause I've never been to a stupid baseball game because I play soccer and not some dumb game!" She rambles quickly and says the last part loudly, hoping that Luke hears it.

"Well, I have to agree with you about baseball games. I think they are boring too you get that from me. But baseball is very important to your dad. He doesn't get to spend a lot of time with Tommy, and baseball is the way he gets to." Lorelai tries to explain to her, but it really is not working.

"I don't care. Daddy's suppose to want to come with me! Not with Tommy. Why doesn't Rich go with him? It's not fair that I have to only go with you, Taylor, Ryan, and Julia and you guys aren't any fun! No offense or anything, but you guys just don't know anything about soccer and you have no idea what's going on."

Hearing Lauren say that really broke Lorelai's heart a little. "I'm sorry that you feel that way. Maybe you should spend the day in your room if you don't think anyone cares about what you do." Lorelai says in a stern voice.

"Oh my god! You're kidding me, right? Just because I said you guys didn't know anything about soccer, I get sent to my room? What kind of crap is that?" Lauren asks, angrily, still not making a move to head for her room.

"You better watch the way you talk to me kid! Now you better go to your room and stay there until I tell you it is okay to come out! And MAYBE, just maybe, I won't make you miss your soccer game tomorrow!"

Lauren rolls her eyes and stomps off. "Arg, I hate them." She mutters under her breath then walks into her room and wipes her eyes again then walks over and sits down on her bed. Taylor, who looks concerned, walks over and puts her hand on Lauren's shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Lauren shakes her head. "I'm just mad at mom and dad."

"How come? What did they do?" Taylor asks, concerned.

"Daddy isn't going to my soccer game tomorrow and mom is just being mom."

"That's just because Tommy has a baseball tourtement this weekend. What did mom do?"

"Arg, she just being mom! You get along with mom perfectly fine. You guys go shopping and do each other nails and stuff and it's sort of sickening to me. You also get along with daddy, but you're just not as close to him. I, however, am closer to daddy than I am with mom. Mom to you is someone totally different than what she is to me." Lauren tries to explain.

"Maybe that's cause you don't give mommy a fair chance. Every time I hang out with mommy, she always tells me that she loves hanging out with you. She always tells me to be quiet when we watch your soccer games because she wants to give you and your game her full attention. Mommy really loves you Laurie."

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah right."

"I'm being serious. She really does. I wouldn't say all that if I were lying. Whenever we do stuff together, she always says how she wishes you came with us to hang out. And she gets really upset when she offers to take you to the park and you always say no. You never want to come to the park with me and Ryan."

"Well," Lauren shrugs and looks down. "I don't know... I just don't want to deal with this right now." Lauren says then looks back up and into Taylor's eyes and smiles sadly. "For some reason you can always make me feel better even if I hate what you're saying to me." She laughs.

"Yeah, I do sometimes have that affect on people."

"Only on me."

"Yes, only on you." Taylor laughs then pulls her sister into a hug. "I'm sorry dad isn't going to your soccer game. You really want him there, don't you?'

Lauren pulls away and nods sadly. "Yeah, I do."

Taylor thinks for a minute and then comes up with an idea. "I know something! What if we tape the game for daddy? That way when he comes home he can watch you play."

She shrugs. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Ohh come on, mommy could tape it for you."

"I don't want mommy to do anything. It's not like she'd want to anyway."

"But I bet if you asked her, she'd do it in a heartbeat." Taylor tries to convince her.

"Well, I guess it's not going to happen because I'm not talk to her."

"I could ask her for you if you want me to."

"Nah it's okay, but... You could do it for me." Lauren smiles.

"You want me to tape the game? I don't know how to work the video camera."

"Oh, it's easy. I used it a few times for your dance classes."

"Okay, I'll do It."

"Great, I'll show you tomorrow morning how to use it before my game." They shake on it. Then they hear a voice from the hallway.

"Okay you guys, daddy is leaving, come say goodbye!" Lorelai calls through the house, walking with Luke downstairs.

"I'm gonna pretend I'm asleep please cover for me." Lauren says then goes and lies down on the bed and pulls the blanket over her and closes her eyes.

"Okay." Taylor says then runs down the stairs and hugs Luke. "Bye dad. Tell Tommy I said good luck." Taylor pulls away and smiles.

"I will. Where's your sister?"

"Oh, she's asleep. Cry really wore her out." Taylor says.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Luke says then walks back up the stairs and into the girls' room and goes and sits on the bed next to Lauren who was still "asleep."

Luke smiles a little and strokes her hair. "I'm sorry sweetie. I promised Tommy that I would go to his game first and I hardly ever get to do stuff with him anymore. You know I love going to your games and let's face it, I am the only one who can explain to your mother and everyone else what is going on. Anyway, when I get back I'll make it up to you." Luke whispers then kisses Lauren's head. "I love you kid." He says before walking out of the room and back downstairs.

Once Luke is gone, Lauren sticks her head out from under the covers and starts to cry. She still wants to make it known how mad she is at him so she runs downstairs to the front door.

"I hate you daddy! You are the worst dad in the whole world!" She yells at his face.

"Lauren!" Lorelai says in shock, and looks at Luke's hurt face. Lorelai and Luke both know how bratty Lauren can be. She thinks she can get whatever she wants all the time and talk however, she wants.

Luke just shakes his head, clearly hurt and walks over to Lorelai and kisses her head. "It's okay. I'll see you in a couple days."

She smiles and gives him another kiss. "Okay, I'm going to miss you. You better call me a lot."

"I will." He says then kisses her one more time then leans down to her ear. "Don't punish Lauren from going to her soccer game. Oh, and I left coffee for you in the freezer and do not try to cook. Use the microwave and even then, be careful." He whispers and Lorelai laughs a little.

"I promise I won't. Bye babe."

"I wanna come too daddy." Ryan says, grabbing onto Luke's leg.

Luke smiles. "No, not this time, buddy. I'll see you in a couple days." He says and hugs him.

"Okay, bye daddy." Ryan gives him one more hug, so do Taylor and Lorelai. Lauren has already left the room.

"Hold on, I'll walk you to the car." Lorelai tells the kids to stay in the house, then grabs one of Luke's bags and walks with him out to the truck.

"Hey listen, before you go I have one question. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He says in a fake-happy voice.

"I'll talk to her about it later. She didn't mean it, you know she loves you Luke." She says and rubs his arm to comfort him.

"I know and I just wish that I can be with her and with Tommy at the same time." He says and looks down, frowning, then looks back up and smiles. "I'll see you in a couple days." He pulls her into a hug and kisses her.

"You do your best; she has to learn that eventually. Bye babe." She gives him one more kiss, then helps puts his bags in the car. Gives him one last wave bye as he pulls out of the driveway.

Lorelai walks back inside and orders her three kids to sit on the couch. Taylor and Ryan listen to her but Lauren just stands there in the way.

"Lauren, please go sit down on the couch. We need to talk."


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't want to talk to you." She says coldly as she walks over and sits.

"Too bad, this is a family meeting. You have to learn that you can't always get what you want."

"Whatever." She says then scoots closer to Taylor and sinks into the couch.

Lorelai puts her hand on her face and shakes her head. Then sighs and looks at Lauren.

"Taylor, Ryan, go downstairs and play. I have to talk to your sister alone."

Lauren rolls her eyes. Taylor leans over to Lauren and whispers, "Good luck." Then she and Ryan head up the stairs, but stop right at the top to listen.

Lorelai sits next to Lauren on the couch and looks at her.

"Honey, why won't you talk to me? You are hurting mommy's feelings not talking to me." Lorelai explains to her.

"Well, I'm sorry. I just don't feel like talking to you." She says.

"What if you and I go out for some ice cream? Then will you talk to me while we are eating it?"

Lauren shrugs. "I don't know." She says, stubbornly.

"Okay, I'm going to decide then. We are going. I am going to call Julia and tell her to come over and watch Taylor and Ryan. Go get dressed."

Lauren sighs. "I think Taylor is old enough to watch Ryan without having Julia come over. You know how much Taylor hates it when you do that." Lauren says for her sister then starts to walk up the stairs to get dressed.

"Oh well I'm sorry if I do not want my 9 year old daughter and 6 year old son staying home alone!" She yells up the stairs to Lauren.

"I'm just saying! You know how much Taylor hates it!" Lauren yells back down then goes into her room, throws on the first thing she sees in her closet and puts a baseball on her head then walks downstairs. She is determined not to talk to Lorelai with getting ice cream. She hates talking to her mother; she just never understands her.

"Ugh!" Lorelai says loudly in frustration.

Taylor and Ryan come back into the living room.

"Mommy, I can watch Ryan. Its Stars Hollow. I'll be 10 in a few months."

"I don't know honey."

"Come on! I'm more than old enough. You let me stay home by myself sometimes, so why can't I do it with Ryan?" She asks. "Do you not trust me?" She accuses, playfully.

Lorelai rolls her eyes and smiles. "Of course I trust you kiddo." She thinks about it for a few minutes. "Alright fine, you can watch your brother alone. But as soon as we leave I want this door locked. Do not open it for anyone. UNderstand?"

"Yes mom."

"And don't let Ryan eat anything he's not supposed to."

"I know, I know." Taylor says.

"And do not go outside, and no cooking anything and no sticking your hands anywhere where you could get hurt and-" Taylor cuts her off.

"Mom! I know. We'll be fine."

"Alright, Alright. You already know my cell number if you need me. We won't be too long. And remember, what do we say if daddy calls while you are home alone?"

"That you're in the shower and thats why I answered the phone and you can't talk."

"Good girl."

Lorelai and Lauren leave a few minutes later, not talking as they make there way to the car.

The drive into town is completely silent. They get to Taylor's ice cream and soda shop where they silently get ice cream and sit at one of the tables.

"So, are you ready to talk to me yet? Or are you going to continue giving me the silent treatment?"

Lauren shrugs. "I don't really feel like talking."

"Alright I give, I'm not going to force you to talk." Lorelai sits back in the chair and crosses her arms, staring at her daughter.

"Thank you." Lauren simply says and eats her ice cream.

Lorelai can't stand the silence, and decides to say something. "Okay come on, talk to me. Please." She asks nicely.

"What do you want me to say? I'm not like Taylor. I don't like to sit and talk about everything that runs through my head or my every emotion. That's not me." She says.

"We don't have to talk about everything. I just want to know why you told your dad that you hate him."

"And that's the one thing that I really don't want to talk to you about."

"Then let's talk about something else. How's your ice cream?" Lorelai asks, wanting to get at least some conversation out of her daughter.

"It's good." She says simply. "Yours?"

"Its great. I guess its a good thing Taylor made this into an ice cream shop. Although its next to the diner, so not so good for your dad." Lorelai says laughing, trying to make more conversation.

"Yeah, I'm sure daddy hates it." Is all Lauren says.

"Yup..." Lorelai says and then taps her fingers on the table, not knowing what else to say.

After they both finish their ice cream, Lauren decides to break the silence. "Are you ready to go back home?"

"Sure, let's go." They stand up and Lauren walks outside to the car while Lorelai pays for the ice cream. Then Lorelai walks back out to the car and they drive home in silence.

When they get home, Lorelai and Lauren walk inside, still not talking. "Well, I'm gonna go work on my extra credit homework." Lauren says then starts to walk upstairs.

"Alright, I'll call you when lunch is ready."

"'Kay." She says then walks upstairs and into her bedroom, throwing herself on her bed dramatically. "Today was one of the most awkward days of my life." She complains to her sister who is painting her nails.

"Oh, come on. It couldn't be that bad."

"Oh, I think it could have been."

Taylor rolls her eyes, closes her nail polish bottle and turns in her chair, looking at Lauren.

"What made it so bad?"

"We didn't say more than ten words to each other the whole time. It was awful."

"You mean you couldn't find one thing to talk about?" Lauren shakes her head. "Why didn't you talk to her about soccer?"

"Since when does mom know anything about soccre or sports in general?"

"That doesn't matter. She probably still wants to know how you like it."

"Yeah, right." Lauren says then sits up and sighs.

"Well you to are so different."

"Yeah, we are." Lauren says then Taylor walks over to her and pulls her baseball cap off her head and ruffles her hair a little.

"You should really let me curl your hair or something, Lauren." Taylor says.

She makes a face and puts her baseball cap back on. "No, no curling."

"Oh come on."

"No. Remember what happened last time?"

"But it would look soooo pretty!"

"No way! I like my straight hair, Plus, we aren't allowed to use the curling iron." She says and smacks Taylor's hand away.

"I may get along better with mommy, but since when do I follow all the rules?"

"Right right, I forgot, I follow the rules, you break them, then we both get in trouble."

"Fine. Then can I paint you nails or something?"

"Ew, no." Lauren whines.

"You're a girl, come on be girlie with me."

"You're the girlie one, not me."

"Come onnn, there has to be a little bit of girlieness in you somewhere."

"No way!"

"How bout just one hand?"

"Yeah because that won't look at all weird." She rolls her eyes.

"Okay, how about your toes?"

"No Tay, I don't want to." Lauren says then reaches down and picks up her backpack, digging through it until she finds her homework and pulls it out.

"You are the only person I know that would do their homework on a Saturday when it's a three day weekend."

"Well, maybe you should do yours now so you won't have to do it Monday night."

"Nooo way, I hate homework."

"Today is friday Tay, not saturday. Tomorrow is Saturday. Thats when my game is. You should really get going on that homework." She says, teasing her sister about not knowing what day of the week it is.

"Oh shut up." Taylor throws a pillow at her sister.

"You shut up!" Lauren says and throws it back at her. "Seriously Tay stop, I'm trying to do my homework."

"But we don't have school till tuesday. I'm doing mine monday night, let's go play."

"Give me like 30 minutes to finish then I'll go play with you."

"Fair enough." Then Taylor goes back to painting her nails while Lauren does her homework.

The day went on slowly and boringly. It was late at night now and Lauren was tossing and turning in bed trying to sleep. The argument she had with Luke before he left was getting to her. She knew she needed to sleep for her game tomorrow, but she just couldn't. She sighs then lays there, looking up at the ceiling. After a few minutes, she gets up and slowly walks downstairs to get some water.

Meanwhile, Lorelai had trouble falling asleep as well. She is sitting at the diner room table, with a cup of steaming hot coffee, and a stack of 5 books all about soccer. She is flipping furiously through them, wanting to learn all she can about soccer so that maybe Lauren will like to hang out with her more and think of her as a better mother.

Right now she is reading soccer for dummies as Lauren spots her through the entry way between the kitchen and dining room.

Lauren sips her water and walks into the dining room where Lorelai is. "Mom, what are you doing?" She smiles.

She looks up at Lauren and smiles back. "Well sweetie, I went to the library and got all these books about soccer so I could learn more about the game."

Lauren laughs a little then walks over and stands next to the table. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. Honey, I know how important soccer is to you, that is why I want to know everything there is to know about the game. I want you to think of me as a good mom that cares about what you do."

"Mom," Lauren shakes her head. "You are a mother and you don't have to know anything about soccer to be one."

"But we never have anything to talk about. I see all those crazy soccer mom's with their freaky matching chairs and outfits and how their kids talk to them. Do you want me to be like them? Cause babe, I'll go out and buy us a crazy, ugly matching outfit if you want." She says with a big grin.

Lauren smiles. "No, I'm good. And I really don't want you to be a soccer mom. I like you the way you are."

Lorelai let's out a sigh of relief and closes the book. "Oh thank god. I think if I read one more page about soccer my head is going to explode."

Lauren laughs. "Sometimes it scares me how alike you and Taylor are."

"And sometimes it scares me how much you and Rory are alike." Lorelai laughs.

"Hey, I'm not as smart as Rory. She's like a... freak or something." She smiles then they fall into a silence until Lauren asks, "Mom, is daddy really mad at me?"

Lorelai pulls Lauren close to her and gives her a hug. "Oh no no no, of course not honey. But I do think that he is really hurt by what you said to him."

"Can I call him? I don't think I'll be able to sleep or concentrate on my game tomorrow until I talk to him."

She looks at the clock, its almost midnight. But then she looks back at her little girls sad face and hands her the phone. "Sure kiddo, you can call him."

"Thanks." She says then walks out of the dining room and into the living room and sits on the couch. She dials her dad's cell phone number and waites for him to answer.

"Hello?" Luke answers groggily after about four rings.

"Hi daddy, its me, Lauren." She says quietly over the phone.

Luke quickly sits up. "Hey sweetie. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah every thing is fine, I didn't mean to wake you up. But I really want to tell you something."

"It's okay. What'd you want to tell me?"

"I..I.."She starts off nervously. "I want to tell you I'm sorry I said I hate you. I don't hate you daddy, I love you, so much."

"I love you too. I know you didn't mean it, you did get my temper after all." He smiles.

Lauren smiles over the phone. "Thanks. I also wanna say you are the greatest dad in the whole world, not the worst. I'm sorry I said that about you."

"It's okay, sweetie. You do good at your game tomorrow. Have someone record it for me."

"Okay daddy I will. Do you want to talk to mommy before you go back to sleep?"

"Is she awake?"

"Yeah, she is."

"Okay, let me talk to her then."

"Love you."

"Love you too." He says, then Lauren hand the phone to her mom and heads back towards the stairs.

Lauren sits on the top step and listens to her mom's conversation with her dad.

"Hey hun, sorry we woke you up. SHe was really upset and was afraid you were mad at her, so I told her she could call you."

"It's fine. I'm glad she called, but what are you guys doing up so late anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep. I've been up all night reading about soccer and then Lauren couldn't sleep so she came downstairs to get a drink of water."

Luke laughs. "You've been reading about soccer? Do you have a fever or did you drink to much coffee?"

"Haha, very funny Luke. No I just..I took Lauren out to get some ice cream with me today, and she barely said two words to me. I was pretty sure she hated me." Lorelai confesses, Lauren, who is still at the top of the stairs, hears that.

"You know she doesn't hate you. She's just... I don't know. Stubborn."

"Yeah your probably right. I just wish she'd talk to me you know. I wish she could see how much I love her and care about her. She's my little girl."

"I know. It's just that you and Taylor click together more and you and Lauren aren't as alike so it's harder."

"So you're saying just because Lauren isn't exactly like me, means that I can't have a good relationship with her?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm just saying that you to are so different and it'll take a lot of work for you too to have a good relationship."

She sniffles a little and smiles sadly over the phone. "I really miss you here Luke. I just want this whole weekend to be over." Lauren sits at the top of the stairs, hating to see her mom sad. They may never get along, but Lauren absolutely hates when anyone makes her mom cry.

"I know. Me too. I'll be home in the afternoon on Sunday. It'll be over before you know it." Luke says. Lauren hears her mom sniffle again then gets up and walks downstairs and gives her mom a hug while she continues to talk to Luke. After they hand up, she asks,

"Are you okay mom?"

Lorelai hugs her daughter very tightly and then let's go. "Yeah princess I'm fine. Just overtired and a little sad thats all. You know I love you, right kiddo?"

"Yeah, of course. You know I love you, right?"

Lorelai smiles and nods her head. "Well I know that for sure now. Thanks honey." She says softly and they hug one more time. "Now how about we both go to bed. You've got a big game tomorrow."

Lauren smiles. "Yeah, I know." She says and they finally head up to bed. "Oh, mom, can you record my game for daddy tomorrow?"

"Thats a great idea." Lorelai says as she tucks Lauren into bed and kisses her forehead. "I can definitely do that. Goodnight princess. I love you."

"You too." She says then rolls over and falls asleep.

Lorelai closes the door half way and then walks down the long hallway to her room. She gets comfy in bed and soon after falls asleep.

The next morning is spent getting everything ready for Lauren's big soccer game.

"Alright, do you have water?"

She looks. "Check."

"Soccer ball?"

"Check."

"Shin guards?"

"Check."

"Cleats?"

"Umm..." She searches like crazy through her bag looking.

"Uh kiddo, I don't know much about soccer, but I do know that in order to play you need cleats. WHere did you put them?"

"Um," She goes and checks my the door. "Found 'em!" She says then stuffs them into her bag.

"Great!" Lorelai looks down the list. "Okay, what about snacks for halftime?"

"Check, bag of cookies and oranges."

"Oranges? Ew, come on kid, don't you want pie or something?"

"I'm good with the oranges. Are you stocked up on coffee for you and Taylor? And you better not forget to tell Taylor not to say anything to daddy about the coffee. You know she can't keep her mouth shut just like you."

"Yup, got it all in this thermus." Lorelai and Lauren both look around and grabs their two bags. "Alright, I think thats everything. Let's go." Taylor follows behind them carrying the camera. Ryan is left in the living room by himself not knowing that they all walked out to the car.

"Uh mom, I think we forgot someone." Lauren says.

"Shit." Lorelai curses and jumps out of the car and runs inside to a scared looking 6 year old. "I'm sorry baby, I'm so so sorry. You ready to go?"

"Yeah." He says then follows Lorelai out to the car and he gets into the back with Taylor.

The blast movie, laughing and singing all the way to the field. After they pull into the parking lot,and start to get everything out of the car; A bully of Lauren's walks by and gives her a dirty look.

"You're going down Danes." Then pushes her with her shoulder and walks by.

Lorelai sees this confrontation. "Laurie, what was that all about?"

"Oh, nothing." Lauren smiles a little.

"Alright. Well let's get this stuff and go over to your team." They all walk over to the field. LAuren walks over to her team, while Lorelai, Taylor and Ryan set up their chairs on the sidelines.

"So did those books on soccer help you out with what everything means?" Taylor asks.

"Surprisingly yes. Not fully, but I understand most of the game now."

Taylor giggles. "Are you sure?"

"Don't laugh! See, if Lauren's team scores in that goal, they get a point." Lorelai points to a goal to prove her daughter she's right.

"Well, I knew that much," Taylor giggles. "Okay, so what does a goalie do?"

"The goalie is the one that stands in front of the net and stops the other team from scoring in the goal."

"Wow, maybe you do know I little somethin' about soccer." Taylor says, impressed.

"Ha, told ya I did." She says, sticking her tongue at her daughter, then they turn back to the game, watching and video taping it. 10 minutes in, Lauren scores a goal and Lorelai jumps up in the air.

"Yay! Way to go Lauren!" She cheers and Lauren looks to the sidelines and smiles proudly.

"Wait, was that good?" Taylor asks. "It was good right?"

"Yeah Lauren got a goal! And look, I got it all on tape." Lorelai says and the watch the replay on the camera.

"Cool." Taylor smiles.

They went on filming and watching the rest of the game. At the end of the game Lauren grabs her stuff and runs over to her mom, brother and sister.

"Mom did you see my goal!"

Lorelai gives her smelly daughter a hug. "I sure did kiddo, it was awesome."

"Thanks." She smiles.

"Congrats sis. I love you and I'm proud of you but I'm not hugging you until you've taken a shower." Taylor smiles.

"I can live with that." Lauren smiles back.

"How about we get some ice cream to celebrate."

"Do you think we can wait until daddy gets back and watches my video to do that?"

"Sure, that sounds like a great idea. THen we can all celebrate together." Lorelai says happily, but still wants to celebrate with her daughter.

"Cool thanks. Can we have a celebration dinner tonight though? Just me, you, Taylor and Ryan?"

Lorelai's faces lights up with happiness. "Of course! You pick what we eat."

"We should attempt that chocolate pizza tower that we've been talking about!" Lauren smiles.

"Ah ha, you really are my daughter!" Lorelai says and her and Lauren laugh. "But first you gotta take a shower, you smell."

Lauren smiles. "Yeah, yeah."

They get home, Lauren takes a shower, while Taylor and Ryan play for a little while. Later at around 5:30, they get cleaned up and Lorelai asks Lauren,

"So kiddo, where would you like to go for dinner?"

"Um... Chinese sounds good. Then on the way home we should get stuff to make out chocolate pizza tower and that can be out dessert." Lauren smiles.

"Alright great, let's go." They all pile into the car and go out for chinese. An hour later, after buying everything they need for the chocolate pizza tower, they arrive back home.

"Okay, first let's all get in our pj's so that we are all comfy before we make this."

"Okay!" They all say then run upstairs, change quickly then come back downstairs. They get their pizza crust, frosting, M&M's, chocolate chips, reese's peanut butter cups, mini snickers, chocolate fudge, ice cream, marshmallows, chocolate cover espresso beans (for Lorelai and Taylor), and everything else they can think of and get started.

They spend a good half hour making it and now its about 8:30 at night and they are all sitting in the living room on the couch, groaning from all that they ate. The empty plate sitting in front of them.

"I can't believe how big that tower was." Lorelai says in awe.

"That was... amazing." Taylor says.

"You know what?" Lauren says.

"What?" Everyone groans.

"I'm surprisingly not full. Actually, I think I may be hungry." This makes everyone groan again. "I'm serious." Lauren says then stands up.

"What else could you possibly fit in that tiny stomach?" Lorelai says with a moan.

"I don't know... Cereal sounds kind of good actually." She says then walks into the kitchen and comes back out a few minutes later with a bowl of cereal.

"Have I told you that you're crazy?"

"Gee thanks mom." She says with a bunch of cereal in her mouth.

"The truth hurts, deal with it." Lorelai fires back and they both laugh, Lauren has milk coming out of her nose and mouth.

Lauren finishes her cereal then they all watch a movie together before heading upstairs. Later on that night, Lauren sneaks downstairs and grabs the phone and calls Luke, who answer on the second ring, knowing that she was going to call him sometime that night.

"Hey sweetie, how was your game?" He answers.

"We won daddy!" Lauren whisper yells so that she doesn't wake anyone up.

"Congratulations! I'm so proud of you. You're mom recorded it, right?"

"Yeah! And guess what!? I scored a goal!" She screeches quietly.

"Oh, good job! Ah, I wish I could have been there. I'm so sorry that I wasn't."

"Mommy got the goal on tape. What time are you coming home tomorrow?"

"In the afternoon. I think about maybe two or three."

"And Tommy isn't coming over, right?"

"No, he's not. I'm taking him home first then I'll be home."

"Good because I don't want to see him. I hate him."

"Lauren, he's your brother you don't-" Lauren cuts him off.

"Half brother." He corrects.

"He's still your brother and you don't hate him. You're gonna need him some day, watch."

"I'm never gonna need him. I don't like him."

"You will. He'll be there one day to get you out of trouble. No matter how stubborn the two of you are, you will need each other no matter how much you don't want to admit it."

"Daddy I'm a smart kid. I will never get into trouble, so there, I won't need him. I don't like him, he hogs you."

"Lauren." Luke says in a voice that Lauren reconizes very quickly.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop."

"Thank you."

Lauren looks at the clock and sees that it is already 11:30. "I should go to bed before mommy finds out I'm down here. Night daddy."

"Night baby. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye." Lauren says then hangs up the phone, turns off the lamp and sneaks quietly back up the stairs and back to bed.

Lauren spends the next morning finishing up her extra credit homework, wanting time to pass until Luke gets home. As it gets closer to 1:00, Lorelai starts pacing by the window. She has missed him like crazy, this has been the longest and farthest they have been apart in a long time.

2 hours later she sees his truck pull into the driveway and swings open the front door.

"Ekkkk!!!!! Daddy's home you guys!" Lorelai screams and runs across the yard as Luke smiles, getting out of his truck, and catches Lorelai as she jumps into his arms and gives him a kiss. "I missed you."


End file.
